Bloodlust Man
by Khaida21
Summary: The Team goes to LA when 3 woman are found dead in the same place that they were seen for the last time. But the search could be lethal for one of them.
1. Prologue

**A/N : This is my first story about CM and in english so be nice please, oh and if you find something wrong just tell me ok, Thank you.**

**A/N2: Emily is still with the team (love her), amm... not sure the pairings (Will and JJ are together) and this is like at the end of the seventh season beginning of the eighth. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Prologue:

The winter had appeared earlier than expected in the city of LA, people preferred to go home early because of the cold, but for others it was the perfect time to go out and enjoy with friends after a long week of work and for some the perfect time for hunting.

To find new a victim in a city like this was no easy task, especially if each one had to have specific requirements, it was not just go and attack this was a job that took time and planning. Know your victims, their routine, daily tasks, work schedules, everything and then, just then you will know when to catch them, cleanly, without a trace, that simple.

From the distance, in the safety of his car he waited for that moment, the moment that they become his victims and the time they are vanquish forever from this world.

A movement got him out of his thoughts and fantasies, taking a cloth with chloroform he went for her, a woman in her early 30s, beautiful, brown hair, amber eyes. She was leaning against the wall facing the alley of the bar she was in a few minutes ago. Without a warning the stranger leaned against the wall next to her, "_jus a man who left the bar"_, she thought, oh but was she wrong.

"Too many people for my taste there, don´t you believe?" Asked the man, the woman looked at him from head to toe, trying to decipher his intentions.

"yes a lot, is not what I'm used to," she replied somewhat cautious.

"Tell me about it, I'm John by the way" he said extending his hand.

"Clara" she replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Clara, amm it was nice , but I think it´s best if I go, don´t want to make my friends wait for me for too long, you know, it's my birthday and I have this big party and all, jajajaj" he put some dramatic touch with his hands at the end" not my thing but hey, what are we going to do, they're friends, right? "his look intensified on her, he was so close, just a little more.

"Yes, I understand, my friends thought it would be fun to go out and get distracted after a horrible week at the office, so I said what the hell not, LETS GO! And here I am, ajajja "

"Yes, um, well you goin´ in?"

"Umm yeah sure. Enough air, time to have some fun! "The excitement in the voice of the young girl was authentic and her smile was soft _"Oh yes! She was the perfect woman"_ the man thought.

"Oh yeah ... you have no idea" John whispered at the end "Ladies first" He insisted while one of his hands was extended. Clara just smiled and turn and in that moment she made the biggest mistake of her life because, in that moment of blindness, in that movement so natural for people is where John saw his chance, taking out the cloth from his pocket he placed it on Clara's face and with his free arm held her by the waist, making sure her arms stay under his and then he dragged her to the depths of the alley. All that while Clara looked how her world faded away in front of her, until she fell into total darkness.

"Shshhh ... dear, you'll need your strength for what's coming, you won't want to missed it " the man whispered before disappearing with his victim.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it and see you in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is, the new chapter enjoy! and sorry about the grammar english is not my first language any mistake is mine and tell me if you find anything so I can fix it.**

**A/N2: I know is kind of slow and you don´t see much of Emily and JJ but I promise it's necessary )**

**Ps: Don´t own Cm (sobbing) ok now read**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

"Come on! Spence it´s been years since you showed us the trick, don´t you think it's time to teach us how you do it "Part of the BAU team was surrounding Reid's desk, waiting for the genius to tell them the secret behind his magic once and for all.

"JJ, a magician never reveals his secrets" was the answer they were getting from the youngest member of the team.

"Em, a little help please! What? I'm alone in this? Is that no one else wants to know the truth behind Reid´s tricks? "

"Jayj, you should know that boy wonder here, won´t tell you his secrets, right Emily?" Morgan, who was leaning against the side of Spencer´s desk, couldn´t get the grin off his face at the scene of the two youngest agents of the team and the same happened to Emily that was right next to her friend.

"JJ is true…just give up on this one"

"No, I will not and Spencer here owes me one, after having taught some of his tricks to Henry and leaving the driveway covered with colors and foam" fought JJ.

"That was an accident! Also you said it did not matter "squealed Reid.

"NO! I never said that, what I said was that it was fine and only had to clean it up"

"And I did!" But you never said that you´ll ..." - The discussion between the agents was interrupted as a very colorful, but not so happy Garcia appeared among them.

"OK my loves, sorry to interrupt your discussion about colors and revenge, but mmm ... Well you know duty calls!" she ended up saying while lifting their next case over her head and walking to Hotch office.

"Ahh, but it was so fun and I had bet who was the winner and all" Emily and Morgan were talking on their way to join the rest of the team.

"Well my dears, the LAPD asked for our help because they have a case of those that you do not want to look, not that you want to look at the other because… but this really is not and ..." "Garcia!" the voice of the unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, stopped the rant of the always happy blonde "the case ... "Hotch said.

"Oh yes indeed, amm ok, where were we? Ah yes! Three bodies were found in the course of three weeks, Amy Smith, Sarah Williams and Clara Vargas all of different races and features. I'm talking about hair color, eyes, even religion. "Garcia Exclaimed.

"Baby Girl What about the place where they were found?" After hearing what Garcia had to tell, the team plunged themselves into the case and the process of analysis began.

"All were found in the same place they were last seen"

"That's a bit risky isn´t it? Let the bodies in the same place. What does he means by that? "JJ's question was the same as everyone else's

"The three women have the same wounds, cuts on their torsos and arms and several bruises all over the body and face, it shows a lot of anger towards them" was the analysis of Reid before pointing something that caught his attention. "No signs of rape."

"It means that sex is not important to him, but it is the suffering and pain of their victims through the beating and torture "inquired Emily "Garcia, How long did he keep them?"

"According to the report of the M.E all were captive for two days and by the third day they were already dead."

"So he tortures them for two days, the third day he decides to kill them and then he has a period of four days to find his next victim" pointed Morgan.

"What about the victims? Any connection between them? "Asked Hotch, who had been listening intently to the technical analysis.

"The only connection I found is that they all have ... had a successful career and were single."

"What about the crime scene? Did they found something there?" Wondered Rossi.

"Amy was found in the back of a really small restaurant, quiet, not too busy, you could say it is one of those places that just a few people will go but has regular customers. Victim number two, Sarah, she was found in the back of a gay nightclub, one of the girls who work there found her when she was taking the trash out on the morning of the third day of missing and finally Clara, she was found in the alley facing the bar where she was last seen, just like the other a worker found her the morning of the third day. "Ended the analyst.

"He is cautious, all these places, despite being crowded by people, are not well known, only a group of people would go to them, yet he is bold enough to leave them in the same place from where he took them" JJ said

"CSU found nothing useful that could say who did this except for some letters that were next to each victim" Reid was the first to analyze the images of the letters that were in the file.

"There are not phrases or words. I have to see them more deeply. What strikes me is that, despite not wanting to draw attention by choosing places not too crowded, the little evidence found at each crime scenes and bodies indicates that these are not his first killings. "Reid added

"Which means that he could escalate in any minute" ended up saying the brunette sitting next to him while everyone looked at each other.

"Ok team, wheels up in 30, we will continue with the profile from the Jet "Everyone stood up and went for their go bags. On the way to her desk JJ called Will to inform him that they had a case and it would be out of town.

"Ok babe please be careful, I love you" Will's words were sweet and loving

"I'll try, I love you, too I'll call you when we land or send a message to tell Henry a story before bed"

"Yesss! Story! "Was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Goodbye Will" JJ said before hanging up and going with the rest of the team to the vehicles before heading to the Jet.

Emily, who had been waiting for the blonde to finish speaking, couldn´t help but smile at her friend's love for her family and at the same time, wondered if she, like her, would find someone special.

"Hey Em, ready to go?" the brunette was taken out of her trance and nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah, let's go"

Once all were on the jet and reviewing what they had until now, Hotch approach the team and sat next to Rossi.

"Okay listen, once we land Reid and Morgan you´ll be heading to the first crime scenes, JJ, you and Emily go to the morgue and find out all you can about the victims, then go to the second crime scene, Dave and I will be at the last crime scene and then lest meet at the police station to see what we have "all nodded indicating that they understood.

When they landed they were received by the detective handling the case along with the vehicles they would be using in the city.

"Agents, Detective Jake Morrison, thanks for coming" He greet them extending his hand towards Hotch.

"SSA Hotchner, you don´t have to thank us is our job and we are not here to step on anybody's feet, we're here to help catch a murderer" Hotch immediately said "Let me introduce you to the team, these are SSA Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau and Dr. Reid "The detective's eyes remained longer in the two female agents, thing that did not pass unnoticed for the profilers.

Hotch had to clear his throat to return the detective to the motives which summoned them here "Detective, we need to go to the crime scenes and morgue and then see where we´ll settle in the police station" the look the unit chief gave to young detective was firm and stern, anyone who didn´t know Hotch would think he was angry, but for the profilers and friends it was just to scare the poor man and for their entertainment, it was working.

"Am ... ah ... yeah sure I'll let them know you are on the way ... ok ... "Jake looked for a few more seconds to the people in front of him and then went to his car without another word.

"Hotch, that was cruel"

"And unnecessary… but fun!" Em and JJ told him chuckling as they headed to their SUV, Hotch just smiled, one of those rare smiles he gives occasionally and headed to his vehicle along with the rest of the team who were still laughing.

**cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm .**

**First crime scene.**

"Reid, what do you see?" Morgan and Spencer were in the restaurant and because of the time between each murder it didn´t have much to say, but that was for untrained eyes, not like the BAU.

"Mmm ... the place is quite far from downtown and there are no cameras out here, is the perfect place to kidnap someone, not much traffic or people or any security " said the genius.

"So, I am the UnSub, I can be inside looking for my goal, but being a place with regular customers means that I have been here before or I wasn´t inside"

"The UnSub wouldn't risk being recognized which means that, he was outside waiting for his victim, what makes us think that he already knew her and was just waiting for her to go out" Reid intervened.

"Ok, then I'm outside observing in a place that doesn´t draw attention, can be a costumer taking a break from the restaurant or just smoking without raising suspicion, I see my objective going out maybe for cigar, too." Morgan, who was now leaning against the wall of the place, began to imitate the possible movements of the UnSub.

"I approach you, offering fire or just to have a talk, I wait for the right moment and just like that I have my victim" Reid finished saying.

"We will have to ask Emily and JJ if they know how the UnSub could immobilize these women" Derek and Spencer got into the vehicle and called Hotch on the way to inform them that they had finished with the crime scene and had an idea of how this guy kidnapped his victims.

"Ok, see you two at the station" Was the reply.

* * *

**End of the first chapter hope you liked it, please review and let me know if you want me to add something for the future ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! and Sorry. I know it took me awhile to update and I´m so sorry :(**  
**so here you have the next chapter, hope you like it! :D**

**A/N2: I was supposed to update yesterday but thanks to the last episode of CM I just couldn´t. I was an emotional wreck if you watched it you know what I mean T.T. Oh! and if you see something wrong about the writing sorry and blame de episode,too JAJAJA. No it´s just me lol. **  
**Ok now, have a good reading.**

* * *

**Third Crime scene:**

Once there the two most experienced agents of the team began to observe the site where the UnSub had left Clara Vargas.

"He definitely has a dislike for women" Rossi said as he looked around. "Left her beside the dumpster like she was garbage" He said in a tone of disgust.

"I agree. Although, it still intrigues me the fact they had no forensic evidence that could say who did this "Hotch's gaze was fixed on the ground, where the victim was found.

Once both agents finished their observations, they went to talk to the owner of the bar where the latest victim was found.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I´m SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi, from the FBI. We would like to ask you some questions and to the person who found Clara Vargas. "Hotch looked at the man in front of him. He was tall with black hair and dark brown eyes that still seemed not to believe in everything that was happening in his small bar.

"Oh yeah right. It's overwhelming, you know. All this"

"We understand that this is not easy, but we need your cooperation," It was Rossi who spoke this time. The manager just nodded. "Can you tell us who found the body?"

"Jane found her" Gibbs said pointing to a blonde girl in the back of the bar. Hotch gave Dave a look indicating that he should go and talk to her while he stayed to interrogate the man."She went to take the trash out last night and I heard her scream, I went to see what was happening and saw ... the girl was lying there like ... like ... "The owner could not continue with the story. The memories of that day were still fresh.

"Mr. Gibbs, it´s fine. Can you tell me what happened next? "

"Amm ... I told Jane to call the police and they took care of everything." He concluded at last.

"Okay, thank you very much for everything. I noticed you have security cameras in the front and in the back of the bar. Can you give us the tapes of that day? "Hotch said before leaving.

"Um ... yeah right. Although the camera in the back has some problems, I have no idea how much it recorded. "Gibbs said somewhat embarrassed.

"Anything will be helpful" The unit chief said goodbye and headed where the older agent was talking with Jane. He saw the girl get up and take the card offered by his friend.

Once together the two began to discuss and exchange information.

"The poor girl is traumatized for life, Hotch"

"I know. Same with the owner. Tell me what did you find? "Hotch finished asking.

"Not much in regard to the discovery of the body. She goes out, see the body, cries of fear, the owner comes to see what´s going on and proceeds to call the police. "

"The man said the same and of what I saw, he was telling the truth. Let's get back to the station and see what the others found. "Both agents left the bar and went on their way to the police station.

**Morgue**

The way to the morgue was silent; both agents were deep in their own thoughts about the case. Questions and information going through their minds.

Once there, the two agents went to the main desk, showed their credentials and went to the place with the bodies of three women and the M.E.

"Hello agents, was waiting for you" said the man in charge of the bodies, in a way.

"Yeah, I just wish that we hadn´t. If you understand" Emily said quietly, the man nodded.

"Well, let's see. The three victims had a rough time with their attacker. Their cuts are deep and various and they have ligature marks on the wrists. "The doctor explained." However, each victim holds different injuries"

"What do you mean by that?" Ask JJ

"Well, the first victim only has cuts all over her body of different depths and length. Now, if it weren´t for these marks around her neck," the man showed them "I would have thought that the cause of death was blood loss instead of strangulation"

"And the other two victims?"

"The second victim only has bruising, mostly in the stomach and face, no cuts and because of that she ended up with a broken arm and 3 broken ribs, one of them punctured her right lung. It caused her internal bleeding, but that was not the cause of death. Like the first victim she was strangulated and Miss Clara finally has both and the cause of death ... well I think you know" concluded the M.E.

"Different ways of inflict pain. He may be trying to find the best way to produce suffering and agony. "JJ deduced

"He may, also, be looking for what excites him the most and cause him some form of pleasure and release..." The brunette added to the theory of their UnSub. "Did you find some drugs in their system?"

"I found no drugs but, I did find a piece of cloth in the nose of one of them that contained traces of chloroform" the man in white coat said.

"I see. Can you tell us what kind of weapon was used to inflict the cuts? "Emily thought what could be the answer and hoped to be wrong.

"I wish I could tell you, but with the different depth and length of the cuts… I can´t determine a specific weapon. All I can say is that he must have used various cutting implements "the man lamented.

"_Damn, sometimes I hate being right". _She thought.

"Okay, don´t worry. Thanks for everything "JJ said with a kind look.

Both women said good bye and left the morgue. Once outside they climbed the SUV and went to the second crime scene.

"We have an UnSub who loves to inflict pain on his victims and definitely feels anger towards them. How do you think he chose them?"JJ finally asked.

"I'm still not sure, but I hope we know soon." Emily said in a dismal tone.

"He is going to escalate, isn´t he?" The silence, that the blonde got as an answer was all she needed, to know that she was right."I have a bad feeling about this Em"

"Me too JJ, me too"

**Police Station**

Morgan and Reid were the first to appear at the police station. Reid immediately started to work on a geographic profile to find out if the UnSub had a comfort zone or if it was all random.

A few minutes later Hotch and Rossi joined them.

"Morgan, Reid. What can you tell us of the first crime scene? "Hotch ask.

"Well, this guy is patient." Began Morgan

"The place has, mostly regular customers, so we believe he must have waited outside for them, to avoid suspicion." continued Reid.

"We also think he must pick them elsewhere and then waits for the moment he deemed safe to kidnap them." Hotch and Rossi nodded at these conclusions.

"We're still not sure how he subdued these women." The dark agent said, while crossing his arms over his chest"

"There was no apparent signs of a struggle in the last scene and no one saw or heard anything either." This time it was Rossi who spoke.

"We can help with that" In that moment JJ and Emily joined the rest of the team in the room.

"The victims were sedated with chloroform" Emily explained.

"That's pretty common. Being a fast acting compound and a central nervous system depressant. Used as a sedative or somniferous. It causes, among other things, muscle relaxation and drowsiness.

In 1847 was already used as an anesthetic in medical practices ... "What?" Asked the boy genius, before the entertaining look in his friends faces.

"Nothing Spence" JJ finally said with a smile as she stroked her best friend´s arm.

"Did you find something else?" The fun time was interrupted by Hotch, who brought them all back to the case.

"The cause of death was strangulation and each victim held different kinds of wounds. The ME determined that the UnSub used different knifes to make the cuts in the bodies "JJ said with disgust.

"We believe that he may be trying to find the best way to inflict pain and at the same time, give him some form of pleasure."Emily said with her gaze in her team.

"What about the second crime scene?" asked Rossi.

"They didn't give us much information. No one saw or heard anything."The disappointment in the blonde's voice was obvious. "Although Em got several numbers of beautiful ladies" JJ said laughing at the memory of what happened.

"Oh yeah princess. Is that true? You're one with the ladies, too. "Morgan said teasing her.

"Oh shut up." The agent's face was serious but the tone in her voice indicated the opposite.

"What can we say about the subject?" Hotch interfered again but this time even he could not hide a smile.

Morgan was the first to speak and funny tone was replaced by a serious and professional one.

"He is organized. But the moment that he is alone with them loses control. "

"That makes me think that these may not be his first murders."Spoke Reid.

"He doesn't feel remorse for the victims and he wants them to be found otherwise, he wouldn't have left the bodies in the same places. He hates them, but why?" After saying this, Rossi approached the board that had the pictures of the victims, all smiling and beside them were the ones showing the brutality of this man.

Just then Jake, the lead detective, appeared in the threshold of the door. His face a mix of hate and sadness.

"We found another body" He said in a low tone.

"It's only been two days!"JJ exclaimed.

"We assume that he was going to escalate at some point" Emily said to no one in particular.

"Where?"Hotch asked the man now standing in front of him.

"This time the victim was left elsewhere" They all looked at each questioningly.

"Morgan, Emily, Rossi." The dark haired agent said looking at them. "Go to the site and tell me what you find."All three agents immediately went along with the detective in charge of the case.

"Reid, I need you to keep with the geographic profile and the letters found in the victims." He nodded and went to work in what he had left a few minutes ago.

"Hotch. This is new. He didn't leave the body in the same place where the victim was abducted. That is a major change in his MO. "JJ said in a worried voice.

"I know and now we have to figure out what made him change? Contact Garcia and send her the tapes from the bar to see if she can find something. "JJ immediately started dialing the number of her friend.

Hotch took one of the files that were on the table and he as well, went to work.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? review and let me know. I'll try to update sooner, ok bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So guys! here it is third chapter...took me long sorry about that, I had a writer block. Hope you like it and review please :DDD**

**A/N2: Sorry for the grammar any mistake is mine and it´s like 5:00 am here but I really wanted to update so yeah now go read.**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

Rossi, Morgan and Emily were at the latest crime scene, looking the body of a young woman that in some point enjoyed life. Emily bent down for a closer look at the body.

"Did you identify the body?" Emily said as she continued watching the lifeless body in front of her. The detective pulled a small notepad from the pocket of the shirt he was wearing.

"Yes, her name is Amanda Stan"

While the others were talking about the girl the brunette agent turned her attention to the body. Amanda held, so Emily could see, the same wounds as the last victims. There was only one difference. "Hey guys!" Call Prentiss. "No signs of strangulation" her confused gaze was reflected in the faces of the others agents.

"So this guy not only left her in a different place, but also, changed the way how he killed her!" Morgan said placing his hands on his head.

Rossi began scanning the place. It was a small park, not far he could see houses and shops. The place itself was so different from the others.

"I'll call Hotch to tell him the new discovery" The agent back away a few yards to make the call. Emily, who was still examining the body, noticed something that caught her attention.

"What is this?" She whispered to no one in particular. With her gloves, she began to move part of the jacket that Amanda was wearing. Carefully she took what had caught her attention and showed it to Derek.

"Hey Morgan" Derek turned to his friend.

"You gotta be kidding me" Both agents watched the object with curiosity and some hope.

"Hopefully this is real. Come, we need to tell Rossi and then head back to the station. "Emily got up and started walking with her

friend."_Please let it be real"_ she thought.

**At the station:**

Reid and JJ were immersed in their own thoughts. The room we had was completely silent; the only sounds to be heard were papers and pencils moving.

JJ watched the letters in front of her. However she looked nothing connected them, they weren't words and Garcia had already searched if they were initials for something. _"Come on Jareau there must be something meaningful about them. But what is it? "_She Thought.

"Ok let's see" JJ said rising from her seat. "I have an S, W, and V" the more she looked, the more she thought the answer was hitting her right in the face.

"JJ can you tell me the addresses of the victims´ homes?" The Genius´ sudden question took the blonde by surprise.

"Um ... yes wait a second, I left them here," She said as while lifted a few files. "Here!" Just when Reid had the paper in his hand, quickly and without warning, JJ snatched it back.

"Oh My Gosh! " She exclaimed and brought the paper to her face as if trying to see more clearly. "How didn't I notice it before?"And went to the blackboard where the letters were. Looking down at the paper with the names and addresses of each women, she turned and saw a puzzled Reid.

"What?" He asked.

"The letters are the initials of their last names!" She said pointing at them.

"Why didn't we see it before?"Spencer asked.

"We were so focused on the idea that the letters were some kind of word, that we ignore the obvious." JJ said.

The young genius approached the letters and taking one he began to turn in his hands. The continuous movement of the paper made it start to separate and Reid stopped.

"What are you thinking?" Wonder JJ.

Reid took the letter with his hands and continued to spread the rest of the paper. Once fully separated, Spencer and JJ looked briefly at each other and nodded, understanding what they had to do with the other two remaining letters.

When the other letters were already separated, the two agents returned to the board. Reid immediately left the room and returned a few minutes later with a stack of newspapers and they started to read.

"Found it!" Reid said something that did not surprise the former liaison. "It's the same story with which he made the letter"

"I have another" JJ got up this time to verify it was the same article that the one from the other letter. "So this is how he found them"

"Let's find the last one" And with that they went back to work.

"Ok Dave see you guys soon" After hanging Hotch went back to the room where JJ and Reid were. "The others discovered something that could help us find the UnSub" He informed them. "They said they'd be here in a few minutes to give us more details. Meanwhile, Reid got something? "

"The truth is that, I think I have the UnSub's comfort zone." Reid took some markers and traced some lines on the map and, he then put over it a transparent map and redrew lines. "According to the places where the victims were left, including the last one and where they lived, I calculate that this part of the city is his comfort zone." He said pointing to the map.

"Well now we have a place to focus on. What about the letters? "Hotch continued.

"We found something quite interesting about that" this time it was JJ who rose from her seat and went to the blackboard where the letters were stuck with articles of the local newspaper.

"What's that?" Hotch asked in his always serious tone.

"We realize that each letter is the initial of each victim´s last name. We also discovered that they were made of newspaper articles in which these women are mentioned.

"So there is a connection" The chief's face softened somewhat because of the news.

"And that's not all" the blonde said as she took her cell phone and pressed speed dial.

"Lair of supreme wisdom, how can I help you mortal?" Was the answer that was heard across the cell.

"Penelope Hotch is here. Tell him what you said to us"

"Ok my little blond and hello boss man. Okay, thanks to the discovery of the youngest agents, I was able to find that all three victims do have something in common."The silence was present in the room.

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch finished asking.

"I thought you´ll never ask" was the response from the technical analyst. Everyone smiled" All were part of groups defending women´s rights."

Just then the rest of the BAU team entered the temporary conference room.

"We found something that could help us identify the murderer" Morgan said not noticing that Garcia was on the phone.

"Hello my chocolate Adonis" was heard in the room.

"Hey mama, did you find anything?"

"Yes. But because you were late I'll let others tell you what it is. Do you need anything else?" Everyone laughed at the comment from the always optimistic blonde. Her joy was what always helped them relax, if only for a few seconds.

"The truth is there is something" Emily said, still smiling.

"Tell my female 007"

"We found a card in the jacket of the latest victim."Prentiss pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and told her the cell phone number.

"Argh damn it! The number is a disposable cell so I cannot track it. What I could do is... "All agents were expecting to hear whatever Garcia had to say. The profilers had long ago learned not to underestimate her skills. "Ok I have the triangulation of the last place where the phone was used."

"Send it to Reid" Hotch ordered.

"I have it" said the genius and approached the map. "It is within the area" he said.

"Okay listen" Hotch said returning the attention to him. "We have an UnSub that is escalating too fast. The change of MO in the last victim proves it. "He said repeating information to those who didn´t know the last part" And now we know how he picks his victims and the connection between them." Aaron explained to the other tree agents, what Reid and JJ had found.

"I see," said Rossi who was next to Hotch.

"That's why we do not know whether this pattern will continue or will change again." The six of them had concerned faces and they were even more notorious because of their tired eyes.

"We need to rest to be at our best." The unit chief said looking at his team. "So we´ll call it a day and we´ll go to the hotel to eat and get some sleep and tomorrow we will go to the different groups to which the victims belonged." Everyone nodded and said nothing. The truth was that they preferred to stay and continue the investigation, but they knew that Hotch´s words were true.

"Hotch" JJ said looking a bit worried "Do you think we should give a press conference to warn about this?"

He thought a moment about it until Rossi spoke.

"I think we should. But first let's see what the rest of the members of these groups have to say." Hotch nodded and then turned to Garcia, who was still on the phone.

"Garcia send us the addresses to our phones tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Oki doki, goodbye my crime fighters" she said before hanging up. The rest of the BAU team headed to their SUVs and headed to the hotel.

**Hotel:**

For their bad luck the hotel was nearly full and they were left with only four rooms.

"How comes JJ, Emily, Reid and I have to share rooms but you and Hotch have rooms for yourself" Morgan complained looking at Rossi.

"Hotch is the boss and I'm a famous author" was the response he received from Rossi as he walked away laughing along with Aaron.

"Get over it Morgan" JJ said.

"I´ll trade places with Reid but you know that we can´t" Emily said as she gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah right" Derek grumbled.

Once in their room JJ and Emily did not delay in accommodating. Emily left her things beside the bed closest to the bathroom and JJ took the one facing the window. For both agents it was normal to end up in the same room during the cases, even in times when each agent could be in their own room, they preferred to share.

Emily often thought that the reason that led them to choose a room for two was the closeness they had. Morgan and Reid were as close as they, but the difference was that they were men and needed space, or the simple reason that Reid couldn´t sleep because of Morgan´s snorings, which he denies completely.

The truth was that both women felt very comfortable with each other. Emily remembered that JJ once had confessed that she felt safer with her. She said that, it was like when she was little and used to sneak out of her room in the middle of the night to sleep with her sister. This comparison made her heart quiver and filled with love for the blonde but of course, that was before JJ went to work at the Pentagon and before the entire Doyle thing.

JJ was a great support in what followed. During her recovery, both physical and mental, Jennifer was always with her. She lied to her loved ones just to keep her safe. Knowing that Hotch was with her in those moments made her feel better.

"Hey Emily you mind if I take the bathroom first?" JJ asked her friend and got no response. She then turned around to see what was wrong. "Em you okay?" Said while stretching her arm to touch the shoulder of the brunette, making her jump a little and turn around.

"Um ... what were you saying?" Out of her stupor Emily blinked a few times trying to focus on the figure in front of her and not the bitter memories of her past.

"I asked if you were okay? And I think you are not." before her friend´s worried eyes Emily shook her head and smiled.

"No no, I'm fine don´t worry" She replied as she took her by the shoulders and both sat on their beds ending face to face. "I just was remembering things and wondering".

"Things? Like what? "JJ asked still worried.

"Like ... why sharing a room doesn´t bother us or why we prefer to be together in one and I… also was remembering everything you did for me when I was out of the country "This time brown and blue eyes closed in a look.

"Em…the first is pretty easy and I think I have told you before. You're my friend, you and Garcia are my best friends and you ... you're like my sister. "JJ's eyes went to focus on the floor."There are times when I think that, if Sarah was still alive she would be just like you… you know, strong, stubborn, sympathetic and protective of her loved ones." The blonde turned and looked at her friend, then took both her hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. "And as for the last part, I would do it again without thinking Em."

"Thanks Jen" Emily said emotionally for her friend's words. "You have no idea how much it means to me what you just said"

"Anytime" and giving a final squeeze to her friend's hands JJ stood up. "I'm going to take a shower before going down to dinner with the others"

"Okay," Emily replied still sitting on her bed.

"Oh and Emily" JJ said standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah" Emily said turning to look at her.

"You know ... you and Sarah are the only people who call me Jen" the blonde said smiling. "Just wanted to tell you that" and then she closed the door.

"Thanks ..." Emily whispered to herself also smiling.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. Review please so I can know what you think, did you like it? yes or no? do you wanna see something? tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV:**

When morning came the agents went to the station to decipher their next move. All were around the table with coffee in hand, nourishment that must never be absent.

Hotch looked at his team and seeing that all agents were ready to catch the murderer before he get to another victim began to indicate what they would do to achieve that.

"Okay listen, Garcia sent us the addresses of women's advocacy groups that the victims were part of. Two of them are small, and not well known, and that's why it did not show up when Garcia tried to find some connection between the victims "Hotch said firmly, just then his phone started ringing."Garcia just sent me the three directions of these places"

"What about the others?"JJ said.

"Garcia found that the last two victims belonged to the same group because this is better known than the other two and keeps records of members"

"If the UnSub went from finding his victims in groups not known to known it means that he´s becoming more confident in himself and his abilities" Emily said, who was sitting in the chair right next to Morgan.

"I think that, too. I want us to go to these places and obtain as much information as possible, okay? "They all nodded."Morgan, Prentiss you will go to the first one. Dave, Reid you go to the second and JJ, you´ll go with me to the last one. We´ll get back to the station when once we´re done and will continue from there "One by one the agents left the room and went in their separate ways.

The trip in Emily and Derek´s SUV wasn't silent at all. Both were discussing their own theories on the case and occasionally laughing to lighten the atmosphere. The journey took them no more than 20 minutes, so it was not a long talk.

The place was small and it didn´t stand out, any passerby wouldn't even notice it unless they were actually looking for it. But inside was something totally different. The white painted walls were full of posters against women´s abuse and their rights. Next to them were a few seats all occupied, apparently, for women waiting their turn for something. Spotting the front desk that was not that far, Emily and Morgan walked the short distance to it.

"Hello my name is Agent Emily Prentiss and this is my partner Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI" The two had decided it was better if Emily began talking. "We need to talk to the person who runs this place please" The woman stared at them for a moment before nodding and doing what they asked.

A few minutes later a tall black haired woman approached them. She shook hands with both agents and Emily noticed some apprehension in her eyes.

"My name is Jane Oswell, What can I do for you today agents?"The woman said cordially.

"You know this woman?" Morgan asked showing her a picture.

"Well of course, is Amy one of our volunteers. Is she in some kind of trouble? "The question took them by surprise.

"You don´t know what happened to her?" Emily asked watching the woman intently to capture any sign of a lie.

"No! Did something bad happen?

"She was killed three weeks ago." Derek said in a serious tone not believing that she, after all this time, didn´t know that one of her volunteers had been murdered. "You didn´t know?"

"No no! I had no idea, "The woman said putting one of her hand over her chest. Perceiving the questioning look from the agents, Jane explained to clarify the reasons. "Look agents Amy was a pretty quiet and sweet girl. She had no family and didn´t have a fixed schedule with us. So when she didn´t appear, we thought it was due to work or personal things. We don´t carry a clear record of the volunteer. "

Emily, feeling a somewhat hostile environment, decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"I noticed a security camera at the entrance. Can you give us the tapes? And if possible, just the ones from last month. "Morga asked.

"Amm ... yes sure, we bought them recently, for precaution...you never know" she said.

"True" Emily said with a smile. Jane smiled back and went to talk to the receptionist and a few seconds later both went in search of the tapes.

Derek began observing the place noticing things that initially he had not seen. The women waiting in chairs were looking at him with fear, some even dared not to look up or if they did they turned around immediately. Morgan felt revulsion and anger toward the person responsible for such fear in their eyes and, at the same time, hurt.

Noticing this Emily placed her hand on her partner´s arm giving it a little squeeze to get his attention, which worked. Morgan turned giving her his full attention.

"Penny for your thoughts" She said looking at him somewhat concerned.

"It's just ..."The dark agent began. "All these women are scared of me and even of going out of their homes just because some bastard hurt them." He said wistfully.

"I understand," Emily slid her hand down and took his. "But you know that you ARE a great man and you´d NEVER hurt a woman on purpose on the contrary, you´d protect her with everything you have and I know all that because_** I**_ _**know you**_." Both looked affectionately at each other without moving an inch from where they were, lost in each other eyes, Emily's hand still holding her partner´s, until the sound of a cell phone took them out of their trance. Morgan replied quickly pulling away.

Emily on the other hand, felt a void in the place where only minutes ago was Derek's hand. "_What's the matter with you Prentiss._ _Focus on the case and after that think is whatever the hell just happened" _Emily was mentally kicking herself.

Once finished speaking Morgan turned to the brunette and told her what the team had discovered. Just then Jane approaches them with the receptionist.

"These are the tapes of the last month, I hope they are helpful"

"Thank you. One last question, "Emily said taking the tapes from the woman´s hands."Have you seen anything strange lately? Maybe someone hanging around in a suspicious way?"

"No. We don´t go out that much once we are here. There is always too much work and the times that we do everything seems pretty normal." She said.

"Ok thank you very much and if you remember anything please call us" Morgan said handing his card.

Shortly after saying goodbye the agents climbed the SUV heading to the station and what happened between them minutes ago was not spoken.

Hotch and JJ were sitting in a small room with Angela Thompson, the woman in charge of ´_Woman's Rights_´, the group to which the last two victims belonged."It's just ... I can´t believe it, Clara and Amanda, dead? Are you sure? "The woman was in denied.

"We are sure ma'am" JJ said placing her hand over the hands of the shattered woman.

"Can you tell us if you notice anything unusual in their behavior?" Hotch asked her.

"No nothing. Both girls were very happy, responsible, always trying to help."

"I see. So they never mention anything strange? Like that maybe they were being followed or something in that line of thoughts?" Hotch insisted.

"No agents. They never mentioned anything and didn´t seem, in any way, concerned about something like that," Angela began to get upset due to Hotch's constant questions. JJ saw it and decided to calm things a bit.

"Ma'am understands that what we ask is as important as the information you give us." The soft look of the blonde and her words seemed to work because the other woman looked much calmer.

"I understand, the truth is that because of these murders, the women in our group are worried and scared"

"We understand and we are doing everything in our power to stop the person behind all these murders" Hotch glanced at the young agent next to him and felt pride seeing how JJ handled the situation.

"We noticed that you have security cameras outside. Can you give us the tapes?" Angela nodded and got up as she left the room Hotch turned to his companion.

"You're good at this JJ" he said with a small smile. "Glad to see that even though you have become a profiler, an extraordinary profiler I should add, you haven´t lost the thing that makes you be** you.**

Staring at his boss's eyes JJ smiled at what he had said. "Thanks Hotch, I really appreciate what you just said" The blonde was touched thanks to his words and before she could continue saying something Angela came back with the tapes.

"Those are the tapes of the last two and a half weeks"

"Thank you and if you remember something, anything at all please call us" Aaron said handing his card. "If it's okay with you, we would like to talk to some people here."

"Yes, no problem ... I really hope you catch the monster that is doing all this," Said the woman staring at both agents.

"We´ll do our best and more if necessary" Hotch said extending his hand and saying goodbye with JJ and went to talk to the other people there.

Once finished speaking with some women, Hotch and JJ went out stopping in front of the vehicle. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched at that very moment.

The man watching them was across the street pretending to be buying some magazines. _"What is doing the FBI in my hunting are?" _The man asked himself when he saw but his anger rose when he saw JJ. _"A female agent! You gotta be kidding me._ _They really believe that a woman could help them catch me?_ "He questioned indignantly_." They´ll see. I´ll teach them." _And with the idea of demonstrating his superiority the UnSub went to find his next victim.

JJ leaned against the driver´s door, an idea hovering in her head. Hotch noticed it immediately.

"What are you thinking?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well... I have an idea but I don´t think you´re going to like it" She said pulling a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Tell me," Hotch insisted knowing that it's likely that she was right about him not liking the idea.

"Okay. I know that we´ll give a press conference alerting the public about the murderer ... "JJ paused a moment and took a deep breath before saying her plan." What if it was me giving the press conference instead of you? You know a woman telling other women to be careful of this man. I'm sure it will make more effect than if it were you, Morgan or Rossi saying it." The look on Hotch's face indicated that he was thinking of the words she had said and just when she thought the answer would be no Hotch nodded slightly.

"I understand and you were right, I don´t like it at all but, it´s a good option. Tell you what .Let's go back to the station and see what the rest of the team have to share and also see if we can put a face to this UnSub. Then we´ll discuss your idea with the rest and go from there." He said in a calm tone.

"Okay," JJ said surrounding the SUV and climbing in the passenger sit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think this is a record for me lol told you I had a surprise.**

**Ok guys enjoy and have fun.**

**(Still don't own criminal minds T.T )**

* * *

**Chapter V:**

All the BAU was meeting at the police station along with Jake, the detective on the case. Rossi and Reid found out that the second group didn´t have security cameras so they were helping Emily and Derek with theirs.

Meanwhile JJ, Hotch and Detective were reviewing their tapes and because they had fewer days to review the task became shorter. In a moment, while watching the video from the day before Clara was kidnapped something caught JJ´s attention.

"Hey Hotch this man right here" she pointed the monitor. "I have seen in previous tapes" Hotchner examined the screen and the person in question.

"I think you're right" Taking a tape of a few days before that one he found the same man walking in front of the place and subtly looking into it. JJ immediately looked for the tapes of the days preview to the kidnapping of Amanda and, as in previous tapes, the same man appeared.

"It's the same. I'm sure!" JJ said looking at Hotch

"I agree, but I can´t see his face" Just when Hotch was going to speak again Morgan got up from his seat telling them to come closer.

"We found something," he said pointing to the screen. "This guy here is constantly appearing in the video and from what we could see each time he does he looks inside the place."

"What day? JJ asked.

"He appears four days before the abduction, which fits with the days between the first 3 victims" Reid replied.

"The video before the murder of the third victim also shows him outside the place four days before, but the last one shows him just one day before."

"It has to be him. It's too much of a coincidence. " The detective said.

"There is a high possibility" Hotch said. "Send the videos where he appears to Garcia. Let's see if she can give us a clear picture of his face "Hotch looked at his watch."Alright, let's take a break and have something to eat while we wait for the results." All agreed and went looking for a place to eat. Emily purposely avoided being in the same vehicle as Morgan and JJ noticed it.

All were sitting at a table near the window, as far away from other people, knowing that not talk about the case would be almost impossible. While waiting for their orders Emily excused herself and went to the bathroom, but not before asking her friend to go with her.

"Em it´s everything ok?" The blonde asked worried once in the bathroom. "You look a bit strange." Emily glanced briefly at her friend and nodded biting her lower lip before explaining what was happening.

"When Morgan and I went to talk to the women in the group of the first victim… something happened."

JJ moved her head sideways, concern in her eyes when she saw the brunette struggling a bit to try and say whatever she had to say. "What do you mean something happened? Are you ok? "

"Yes, no ... I mean… I don´t know" Jennifer had seen her friend nervous before but nothing like this. Emily began to pace in front of her biting her nails. "Ok, this is what happened. When the manager of the place was looking for the tapes I saw that Derek was a little ... upset and hurt. I assumed it was because of the way the women were looking at him. So I decided to assure him that _He_ was not the reason why they were scared and then I took his arm and... Oh Jen ... the way he looked at me, it was so ... I don´t know, sweet and vulnerable and ... my hand slid to his and he held it ... and we were looking at each other for, who knows how long! And then the woman came back with the tapes for us and he let go of my hand."She ended with a sad sigh.

JJ, who had heard what Emily had to say in silence knowing that the brunette had to get it out of her chest, smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Emily asked somewhat annoyed.

"It's just that Garcia was right," She said crossing her arms. "And we were sure you two would never realize."

"Jen what are you talking about? And what the hell has to do Garcia with this? "The tone of irritation was still present in her voice.

"Argh Em! Both are amazing profilers. But you really have no idea? "

"OF WHAT?" Emily screamed.

"Of you and Morgan! We've all noticed! Especially Penelope, I think she was the first one to notice the attraction between you two." JJ thought that the whole situation could be quite funny if it weren't for Emily´s face.

"Really? I never thought ... I mean ... "Seeing that her counterpart couldn't form a coherent sentence JJ approached her and took her by the arms.

"Yes Emily. I even think Penelope made a bet of some sort, but that's not important now. What it´s important right now are your feelings. So how are you?"

"I think I´m ok... it's just ... I have no idea what to do with my feelings? I mean, he's my best friend and coworker, besides the fraternization rules... "But Prentiss could not finish the sentence because she was interrupted by the blonde who still held her arms.

"To hell with fraternization rules! I'm sure Rossi can help us with that, most of them are his fault." The last part put a smile on Emily's face. "And for the other, as one of your best friends, I´ll tell you to follow your heart and your instincts that's always worked for you."

"What if he doesn´t feel the same? What do I do in that case Jen? "JJ's heart broke a little at the questions. It was the first time that she saw Emily Prentiss so not her... but rather as a lost teenager."Emily, I am one hundred percent sure that he feels the same as you do and like you he´s trying to solve what is happening between the two of you. Believe me when I say that everything will be okay Em really, you'll see "Holding her friend's hands, JJ squeezed them tight, as trying to tell her that she´d be there when needed.

"I believe you." The words were almost a whisper. "Thanks for everything" She said returning the squeeze.

"Always Em. Now let´s go back before they start to wonder why we took so long "JJ said walking towards the door.

"You´ll tell Garcia, won´t you?" Emily said stopping in front of the door.

"Absolutely, as long as you agree with that"

"Yeah ok, I want to know what she has to say and find out what kind of bet sh..." in that moment the door slammed against her face.

"Em Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" JJ approached her removing the hand that Emily took to her face after being struck with the door to see the damage.

"EMILY! I'm so sorry "He apologized."I wanted to come and see what was taking you so long." He said.

"Morgan I'm fine really. But you could have warned us before coming in just like that; it's the women's bathroom after all."She said upset.

"I know and I'm sorry" His looking at her.

"I think we should go back now." JJ said finally.

"yeah ok , I think I´ll ask additional ice" Emily said smiling.

"Cheer up princess, now you have a funny story to tell when people ask you why your eye looks like a plum." Morgan replied laughing.

"Oh, you think you're funny. Wait until Garcia hears about this. "Emily answered him gently pushing his back.

When they arrived at the table with the rest of the team all looked at Emily waiting for an explanation of why part of her face was completely red.

"I´ll tell you later." She said slumping in her seat along with JJ and Morgan.

* * *

"I don´t like" Emily said looking at Hotch then JJ and staying in there.

When the team returned to the station Garcia's already had the image of the UnSub. Of course when she run the image through the police database she found nothing but still; it was a breakthrough to have a face that could be use to alert the public and following that line, Hotch decided to tell them the idea that JJ had suggested before lunch.

"Me neither, that would make you an easy target" Spencer said concern writing all over his face.

"I know." Looking at all her friends in the eyes JJ explain the reasoning behind the idea. "Look guys ... I know it's dangerous and I understand the reasons why you don´t like it but… so far we have no way of tracking this guy. If we challenge him somehow, he might make a mistake or it could make him come straight to us, giving us the chance to catch him."And with her hands in her pockets she added. "In addition I have all of you to protect me and I think I can do something about that too ... So what do you say?"

Rossi was the first to speak breaking the grim silence of the room.

"You sure about this, kid?" He asked.

"Yes" was her answer, loud and clear. Watching the conviction and confidence in the dark blue eyes he smiled.

"Okay," Morgan, who was leaning against the table beside David, sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but you don´t get away from my sight" He said in a serious tone but twisting his lip in the way he always did when he tried to lighten tense situations.

Reid just nodded still not convinced in putting his best friend in the sights of a serial killer. He knew it was somehow a good plan and she fit perfectly into the profile of the victims and that was what scared him the most. Hotch looked at Emily, the brunette was leaning against the wall near the door with her eyes glued to the floor, feeling his gaze on her, Emily look up fixing her eyes on the blonde in front of her.

"I still don´t like this ... but okay and I support what Morgan said" And with that they all agreed that it would be JJ who gave the press conference and they will be alert if the UnSub tries to make a move to put his hands on their friend.

While JJ was preparing the press release the rest of the BAU was giving the profile of the UnSub to the officers and detectives.

"We are looking for a Caucasian man in his 30"Hotch started.

"Most likely it's a lonely, that means no family of any kind," continued Morgan. "Despite being an attractive guy, women see something that they don´t like in him, something odd."

"He must have suffered at the hands of a woman as a child maybe his mother or someone close to him. That created an images in his mind, he now think they are all the same." Emily explained, and then it was Rossi´s turn.

"As he became older women kept rejecting him until, in his mind, it was too much and to show his superiority he started to kill. That could explain the beating and the cuts before he kills them. It's personal, he wants them to suffer. "

"We were also able to find his comfort zone" Reid said marking an area on the map behind him. "Which mean that we should focus on people close to this area."

"Any question?" When no one said anything Hotch and the rest of the team passed the photo of the UnSub to the officers and went back to the room.

"Hey how are you doing?" Emily asked her friend who was watching the board with the information they had so far.

"Well, I finished the press release and was waiting for Hotch so he could look at it and tell me if it was ok." She said handing the paper to Aaron. "Also, I talk with Garcia and she´s currently reviewing the videotapes close to where the UNSUB prowled to see if she can get a clearer picture or find if he used some type of vehicle and get a plate number.

"I wonder what happened in his life that made him do this," she whispered to herself looking back at the board. Emily who was next to her copied the posture of her friend before responding.

"I don´t know ..." She said simply and before she could continue her train of thought that seemed to be taking her to somewhere thanks to what JJ had said, Morrison enters telling them everything was ready for the conference.

"Okay listen" Hotch said looking at his team. "Emily, you and Rossi will accompany JJ during the statement and be alert for any eventuality." Both agents nodded and headed out of the station with JJ.

* * *

John could not believe his eyes as he paced in front of his TV in the living room of his home_. "That FBI bitch was talking about him and also alerting other women, other potential prey to beware of_ _Him__" _He thought angry and then suddenly he stopped walking.

"I'll show you ..." He said watching the TV while it showed a close up of JJ´s face. "You'll see, I'll show you who's superior ... to you and to the FBI." and touching the screen with a creepy smile across his face he whispered. "I´ll have so much fun with you my dear."

* * *

**Ok so tell me what you think, hope you like it and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is! Enjoy and I know is shorter than the others but just wanted to update soon for you so...yeah and again any mistake is mine only.**

* * *

**Chapter VI:**

After JJ alerted the public to be careful of the UnSub and once the picture began circulate the calls came almost instantly.

The team and the rest of the officers were busy treating each call, mostly women, telling that they had seen a very similar man lurking near their jobs, homes and groups.

"Ok yes I understand ..." JJ was talking to a woman who claimed to have seen the UnSub near the place where she and other women meet to talk about them and their problems. "... Okay sure thanks." Looking for the team JJ told them what the other woman had told her.

"And we're sure it's him?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it is a good chance he is. She gave a description of the man and said she saw him yesterday and right after the press conference. Also said that at first it didn't seem odd, since a lot of people pass in front of the place, but she said that he always gave her an uneasy feeling."JJ said. She somehow, knew that this was their Guy, but only had the words of the woman and her instinct.

"If this is the man we´re looking for, he'll take his next victim as soon as night falls." Rossi said.

"That leaves us with two hours and eight minutes exact." Reid informed them.

"Okay," Hotch said looking at them. "This is what we´re going to do. I want us in pairs and with an officer as a backup. We´ll patrol the site and its surroundings looking for him, okay? "Hotch asked and when they nodded they went in their respective groups in search of the UnSub.

Once all were in their positions the only thing that remained was to wait. Hotch and Morgan were crossing the street, Reid and Rossi were two stores away from the site, while JJ and Emily were in one of the vehicles farther away from the place. While waiting for the UnSub JJ decided to revisit the issue of Emily and Derek.

"Have you thought about what we talked?" JJ asked looking out the window.

"Yes and no ... it's just that, all this has been somewhat difficult" Emily answered her while looking for signs of their killer.

20 min after the talk between the two of them JJ's cell phone began to ring and putting it on speaker so that both could hear JJ replied.

"Hotch, can you guys see him?"

"Yes we have a visual. He is approaching you apparently he´s following a woman before him, can you see them? "Hotch informed and asked, as he and Morgan were on the other street, not too close.

"I see him!" Emily exclaimed. "We're going to intercept him."

"Okay, we are behind them... be careful. " And with that said both officers got out of the car they were using and went after the man.

Just when they thought they had the UnSub he turns left and goes into an alley, completely forgetting the women.

"What the hell ... Hotch the subject went into an alley, alone. We're going after him "Em said using her communicator.

"Yes we saw it. We´re going after him, too."

Emily and JJ had already reached the other side of the alley when a mob appeared before them.

"What is this?" JJ asked.

"I have no idea. No one at the station said anything about something like this. "Emily answered and moving slowly through the crowd they began to scan the area.

"I see it!" Exclaimed JJ pointing at the UnSub a few feet in front of them and both began walking faster after him.

Hotch and Morgan were met with the same crowd and like them moved slowly.

"Where did all these people come from?" Morgan asked clearly annoyed.

"I don´t know, but as soon as we get back to the station I'll find out" He said in an angry and serious tone.

"_Hotch we have a problem_" He heard over the earpiece. "_Too many people on the street, Reid and I can´t see a damn thing_."

"I know. Morgan and I are in the same situation; apparently the only ones with a clear view of UnSub are Emily and JJ"

"I hate this Hotch. It was too convenient, too well-timed. "

"I Know" was his only answer.

Once Emily and JJ made it out of the crowd they couldn´t find the UnSub.

"I can´t see him!" JJ said looking everywhere.

"Neither do I." And just when they were going to give up they saw him. He stood a few feet in front of them; he looked like he was challenging them somehow and just like that he started running in the other direction. Both agents were quickly behind him.

"Hotch we´re in pursuit right now. He´s going right down the street!"Emily yelled over her earpiece.

"Be careful Prentiss it could be a trap. If you´re not sure do not approach until backup gets there" Hotch told them.

"Understood" The UnSub then turned left again entering another alley. JJ and Emily stopped right in front of it.

"What is he doing?" JJ asked drawing her weapon like Emily.

"I have no idea" Both began to approach carefully. The sun had almost completely hidden, but there was still enough light illuminating some parts of the alley.

As they went deeper into the alley, the light began to fade away.

"He must be here somewhere, the front grille is intact and I didn't hear him jump." Emily said whispering. "I think we should wait for the rest ..." Just then something hard connect with her head knocking her unconscious. JJ after hearing the bang and the whimper of her friend turned around. The UnSub was holding Emily and was pointing a gun at her head.

"Drop the gun." he calmly ordered.

"You know I can´t do that." She said holding her gun even harder.

"Oh so, you really want to risk your friend´s life. You know there is a high possibility that by shooting me you´ll kill me, but…the same possibility your friend "Now he had a smile on his face.

JJ lowered her gun. Her eyes were still looking at the UnSub and her friend.

"See, it wasn´t so hard. Now kick me both guns and put this in your hands" He said throwing some kind of smaller rope and leaving Emily in the ground, not very subtly, after JJ had kicked him the weapons.

"How the hell do you want me to tie my hands?" JJ said looking at the ropes.

"Just do it!" He exclaimed angrily still with the gun pointed at Emily´s head. In the instant that JJ took her eyes off the man and bends down to pick the rope the UnSub moved quickly towards her and kicked her hard in the head.

It took JJ a few seconds to realize that right after he kicked her he had pulled a cloth out of his pocket and unfortunately those were a few seconds too late. The cloth with chloroform was firm over her face, she was already dizzy from the blow to the head and it took her almost nothing to lose conscience.

"See, I told you I´d teach you. Now l think your friends will be here any minute so we better get going. "And with that he took her in his arms and disappeared behind the grille that was, supposedly, closed.

* * *

**Woooooooooooow what will happen to JJ? Tell me what you think and I´ll tell you soon ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here id the new chapter enjoy! :D (I own nothing :( and any mistake is mine only)**

* * *

**Chapter VII:**

"Emily" She hears in the distance. "Emily wake up" Again, who could it be? She wondered, Who calling her name? He sounded worried. "Emily wakes please" She tried to open her eyes; Emily noticed that it wasn´t an easy task.

"What happened?" She asked once they were fully opened and before her was Morgan. A worried look filling his eyes and ... fear?

"You´re awake! Are you okay? I'll call the doctor "Derek said when he saw the brunette trying to sit up. _Doctor? Why?_ And suddenly the memories from the past events hit her like a ton of bricks on her head_. JJ!_ _What happened and why her head hurt so much?_

"JJ" said Emily trying to sit up again and ignoring the pain. "Where is JJ?!" She said louder this time.

"Emily please calm down" He replied avoiding the question, something she noticed immediately. Looking around she realized she was in a hospital.

"Morgan, you still haven´t answered my question. Where is JJ? "Seeing the concern in her eyes, Morgan began to tell what had happened.

"Emily ...JJ isn´t here" He said first then proceeded to tell the rest. "We believe that the UnSub has her"

"The UnSub! The subject who they were chasing has her friend. The bastard who had hurt all those women now had JJ and it was her fault. Blaming herself for what had happened, Emily looked straight into Morgan´s eyes.

"Tell me what happened. Why aren´t you looking for her? "

"Emily, I really think it's better for you to rest. You received a blow to the head and ..." He started to tell, but was interrupted by an angry Emily.

"Please Morgan! Tell me what happened, you know something? "She cried out ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. Seeing that his partner would not rest until she knew something abot her friend he started.

"The truth is we're not quite sure what happened. All we know is that you two were the closest to him and that you were chasing him. We couldn't follow, because the crowd wouldn't let us. "He said angry with himself."When we made it out we went to where you indicated us he was going, but once there we didn´t see anything until we got into the alley ..." Morgan took a long breath before continuing. "And that's when I saw ... you were on the floor and there was a 2x4 near you and blood. Reid ride with you to the hospital and the rest stay looking for JJ, but after a while we knew that we wouldn´t find her and that it´s likely that the UnSub had her. So we went back to the station and we haven´t left the place since. We took turns to be here with you... "He finish saying sadly.

"So, you haven´t found her yet ..." He shook his head. "It's my fault ..." Emily said in a whisper.

"Emily it´s not your fault" Morgan try to reassure her but it was not enough.

"Yes it is Derek! We should have wait for you guys, **I** should have wait ... We were going back when ... when something hit me and ... the rest is a blur "Emily tried to concentrate on that moment. "I think they were talking ... and I felt myself being lifted and then I remember that he asked for our weapons and… he threw me on the floor... I think my head hit the ground again, everything started to turn black..." She tried to remember a little more, clinging to the last she saw "Oh My Gosh! He kicked Morgan ... the damn bastard hit her in the head and then ... I don´t remember! Shit! "Now, Emily was furious.

"Ok calm down princess we know she is alive, okay? Now we just need to focus on finding her "He try to calm her.

"We need to return to the station now. We must find her before ... "He seemed about to protest when he saw that the brunette was getting up, ready to go with him in search of their friend. "Don´t you dare tell me I should stay, you know very well that I won´t listen." She said staring at him and leaving no room for discussion. He laughed softly and helped her out of bed.

"You´ll never change. Now if Hotch says something I´ll tell him that it was your idea "Derek said, handing her the go back near the door.

"Yeah, I think he may have no other choice but to let me get my way. There's no way for me to just stay in this damn bed while Jen is... who knows where! With that son of a bitch" She took her stuff and went to the bathroom to change.

Inside the bathroom Emily could finally see her face. She was pale and the side of her face that Morgan had hit with the bathroom door in the restaurant was now a light purple with some red spots. While the top right of her head had a white patch, apparently, where the UnSub had beaten her.

"I like a punching bag" She said looking at her reflection. "I´m so Sorry JJ ... I promise I will do everything I can to find you...all of us will. Just wait until I put my hands on that bastard" Emily promised and taking new clothes from the bag she started to change_. "One of the guys must have brought it while I was unconscious" _She though.

They had some problems with the doctor in charge of Emily before he gave her discharge papers. He also gave her some painkillers and instructions to take it easy otherwise, the stitches could come off making the concussion even worse.

"Apparently he doesn´t have much experience with stubborn agents" Morgan joked, going into the driver's side.

"Apparently," Emily said, climbing the passenger side.

The ride to the station was silent. Derek decided to leave Emily alone with her thoughts for a moment. He still couldn´t shake the image off his head, seeing her lying on the floor, with blood coming out her head. He thought she was dead and the relief came when he felt her pulse. This time he wasn´t going to leave her alone ... and then his thoughts fell on JJ. He had said that he wouldn't take his eyes off her; he had failed to protect her ... and now he's going to do everything to find her.

When they arrived at the station they were immediately greeted by Hotch.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Hotch looked serious and concerned.

"Hotch I _have_ to be here. I can´t just... stay in bed doing nothing waiting for news. I just ... **I need** to be here."Hotch looked at her for a few seconds and noticing something in her eyes, nodded.

"Okay, but take it easy, you still have a serious concussion, understood?"

"Loud and clear" Emily replied and the three agents returned to the room with the rest of the team.

"What do we have?"Hotch asked approaching Rossi, who was close to the board.

Reid and Rossi studied Emily for a few seconds before answering their boss.

"Garcia discovered something. Apparently the UnSub used a vehicle in some occasion when harassing his victims; she had to follow him for a few blocks, but was finally able to get the plate number. "Reid said.

"How are you feeling?" Was Rossi who asked. Emily thought for a moment, the truth was that the physical pain wasn´t as strong as the guilt she felt.

"I'm fine ... just worried" Her answer didn´t convince anyone but all chose to say nothing, for now. Then Reid's cell phone started ringing and seeing that it was Garcia he put her on speaker.

"What'd you find Garcia?"

"The UnSub" She let out, without a happy phrase, without innuendo, just straight to the point.

"Who is he Penelope?" Emily asked a little impatient.

"Emily! How are you? How do you feel? What are you doing out of the hospital? "The concern in his voice was evident.

"I'm fine Penelope; now please tell us what you found." The tone in Emily´s voice wasn´t sharp, but stated that all she wanted right now was to speak less of her state and more about the person

"Um ... okay. His name is John Farley and the vehicle is registered to his mother, who still lives with him. He studied journalism, but he never practiced and held various jobs, but nothing concrete. I´m sending you the address right... now. "Looking at the address Reid approached the map on the board.

"He fits the profile. He has no family, his work was not what he expected and I bet his mother is the female figure that made him hate all women. "Rossi said.

"It's right on the edge of the comfort zone." Reid said pointing the map.

"Good work Garcia." Hotch said.

"You're welcome, now go find my Jajey" She said before hanging up.

"Alright let´s go and Prentiss ..."

"There's no way for me to stay here Hotch" Emily said cutting Hotch.

"I know. What I was going to say is that you'd be with Morgan once we get there. "Hotch said with an almost imperceptible smile.

"Oh um, ok" She said and, following the rest of the team, went to save their friend.

* * *

**Wup...What do you guys think will happen? Let me now and review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello guys! I want to thanks the reviews you´re awesome and wanted to tell you that this story is getting to and end *O***

**So enjoy and you know I like to know what you think ;) (I own nothing -sobbing-)**

* * *

**Chapter VIII:**

JJ felt her head throbbing a severe pain in the left side of her face. "Argh, shit that hurts. Where am I? "She opened her eyes slowly. The only source of light was a bulb hanging from the ceiling; the place seemed to be a kind of basement. JJ tried to bring her hands to her head but something stopped her, they were tied behind her back. "_This is not good at least my feet are not tied"_ and getting up slowly a memory flooded her mind. _"Emily!"_ Looking everywhere for a sign of her friend she came to the realization that Emily was not with her. _"Where are you? Did he take you too? Are you ok? "_The questions came one after another the concern grew.

Seeing that she was still on the floor on an old mattress she tried to get up, but the sound of a door opening stopped her. Turning her gaze to the place where the noise came from, she saw a ladder that, allegedly led to the first floor of the house. Still staring at the place JJ stood up and few seconds later John appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, Jennifer!" He said raising his hands in surprise. "I didn´t expect to see you awake I thought I had hit you too hard… you are not like the other sluts." The last words were like poison in his mouth. "I´d even think you're special ... or rather different from the others. I hope so. "

JJ I watched him throughout his talk. As he spoke he approached a kind of trunk that was right next to the stairs on a table. She was really aware of every move that John did; if she wanted to get out of here she needed to be careful.

"What do you want?" JJ asked quietly.

"What do I want? Let's see ... wait isn´t that you are the ones who should answer that question. You should find out why. "He said stopping what he was doing."So tell me Jennifer, what do I want?"

She did not answer only stared at him which made him angry. "TELL ME! I asked you a question and you must answer! "He said screaming. Seeing that his stability was quivering JJ decided to obey ... for now.

"You want to hurt women" replied staring at him. He gestured with his head, telling her to keep going while look for something in the trunk.

"You want them to suffer because that's all you've gotten from them since your childhood. Hate, violence, rejection. Perhaps a family member ... "JJ said focusing on his posture. Hearing what the blonde said, his body became rigid. "Maybe your mother" Now he turned around. "She never cared about you, she was never a good mother and she blamed you for everything. Perhaps according to her you were the reason of all her troubles and failures and…"

"Shut up!" He yelled pointing towards her. "You know nothing!"

"Yes I know! You told me you wanted me to tell you what you want and why. Well there it is and you know what not all women are like that! I feel sorry that something like that happened to you, but it doesn't justify you hurting other people, other families, other children. Not all of us are like your mother! "And with that he quickly approached her, ready to strike.

Seeing what he wanted to do JJ thanked that her legs were free so she dodged him. The only problem was her hands tied behind her back. The possibilities of defense were minimal and the place was not very wide so when John turned and tried to attack a second time her attempt to avoid him ended with her back connecting against a pole almost in the middle of the room.

"Shit" was what JJ thought before his fist connected with her face making her slide to the floor.

"You're wrong!" He shouted and took her by the blouse, hitting her again. He then got up and went back to the trunk.

JJ felt the blood slide on the left side of her face."_So much for being cautious, Jareau"_ she said tasting blood in her mouth and getting up again. Once she did her world started spinning, her head ached making her lost balance. She used the pole as a prop.

"You certainly are different from the others." John said on the other end of the room. "They just complained and begged, but you, you don´t and I think it´ll be fun." And taking out some kind of expandable stick began to approach her.

"Oh yeah and why don´t we make thing even and untie me? I bet it´ll be even better "said JJ trying to stay calm. She knew what was coming and it wasn´t good for her and it´d even worse because her arms were tied behind her back.

"Oh, but Jennifer. What fun would be in that?" He smiled and raised the stick to hit her. She moved quickly and he ended up hitting the post, but it made JJ lost balance for a few seconds due to several blows to her head and taking advantage of that brief moment of instability John attacked a second time, this time giving her squarely in the ribs.

"Agh!" JJ cried out leaning forward to try to pacify the pain and prevent the next blow, which connected with her right thigh anyway, causing her to go to the floor. She was panting and on her knees. "You're a coward" She said after a while. JJ knew she was taunting him, but she needed to say what was in her mind, it was the only way to show him and herself, that she was strong.

"What did you just say?" John asked lowering his head to hear better.

Preparing for what was coming, JJ lifted one leg to use as support. "I said you were a coward!" And using all her might connected the back of her head with the UnSub´s nose. He went backwards a few steps and forgetting all pain at the time, she threw herself against him.

Using her left shoulder to throw him to the ground, JJ kicked him with all her strength in the stomach. Her years as a soccer player helped develop strong muscles in her legs, which she always thanked especially now. Morgan had mentioned once that she should take advantage of that in risky situation and that was exactly what she was doing.

Kicking him again, this time in the ribs and head, John's body went limp. Without wasting any time she started looking for something to untie her hands and finding nothing decided to do something to, at least, make easier her movements. Sitting on the side of the stairs she began to slide her hands under her legs.

"Now, now ... agh shit" The blow to the ribs must have fractured or hurt them in some way, because it was difficult and painful to bend down."Ok one, two, and three!" and letting out a whimper she was able to release her arms. "Yes, let's see."

JJ immediately climbed the stairs, she tried the door but it was locked "mmm ... aahh"

"Crap" Hearing the groans from downstairs she tried again, this time with her body. "Son of a ..." every time she punched the door the headache and the pain from her ribs intensified.

"Where are you going?" John shouted climbing the stairs swaying slightly.

"Come on open you stupid door!" JJ said hitting the door, harder this time and it opened a little, but before she could give the final blow to open it completely he took her by the hair and dragged her down the stairs. Seeing the resistance that the blonde was putting, he threw her the rest of the steps and she landed hard on her back.

"No Jennifer! You were supposed to be different. Now, I must admit that it was a good fight, "he said wiping the blood off his mouth."but it wasn´t the smartest thing to do." Taking her arms he dragged her to the post. JJ was tired and sore, her head throbbed with unbearable pain and her ribs were burning.

"Now be a good girl and stay still while I go looking for something, ok?" He tied the blonde´s hands behind the post and return with another rope to tie her legs. With the remains of strength she had, JJ kneed John´s face making him furious. "Be still!" He shouted on her face after hitting her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her and then tied JJ´s feet to the pole.

Now she was completely at his mercy, she couldn't move, she had no way to defend herself against his attacks."My team will find me and they will end you"

"Oh my dear. I´m counting on that, but when they do… it´ll be too late" He said with a smile plastered on his face and went back to the trunk on the table.

Thought and image of Henry, Will and the rest of her team flooded her mind. She knew they were coming, she knew they would find her; she just hoped they would do it on time.

* * *

**Well...did you like it? review and let me know and again thank you for all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys I´m so sorry for the late update. I´m out of town so it´s a little dificult to update here. I know this is a short one but I really wanted to update so you could read.**

**Again I´m sorry and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Outside Farley´s home the team began his entry plan.

"Okay we´ve got the house surrounded. Morgan and Prentiss you go to the back door with Detective Morrison. The rest will be in the front door. "Hotch said.

Once in their positions, Derek and Emily waited for Hotch order.

"Hey ready?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah I just want this to be over and get JJ out of this place." Emily said firmly.

"We will Emily and we´ll stop the bastard. He´s not gonna hurt anyone ever again." Before she could say something Hotch´s voice was heard through the ear piece.

"Ready?"

"In position" Morgan said.

"Ok, at my count. One, two ... three! "Morgan kicked the door with all his strength and with Emily started to search the back. Clearing the first floor the team split into two again. Morgan, Emily and the detective went to the basement and Hotch, Rossi and Reid went up the stairs to the second floor.

Approaching the door Emily tried the handle. _"Closed… go figure."_ Morgan then told them to step back a few steps and kicked the door open.

The smell of putrefaction quickly flooded their noses. With guns trained in front of them, ready for any eventuality, they began to search the place. Emily approached a wooden box in a corner of the basement, feeling the stench stronger in that area, and proceeded to open it. The smell made her step back, causing a desire to empty the little she had in her stomach. Derek immediately approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with one of his hands over Emily´s shoulder.

"Yes, it's just that... JJ clearly isn´t here, but..." both approached the box again. Inside was the decomposed body of a woman, presumably, the mother of John.

"This must have been the trigger." Emily said looking straight at Morgan.

"Yeah. I'll tell Hotch "but before he could reach him Hotch's voice came over the ear piece.

"Find anything?"

"We found Farley's mother. She's dead and for what we could smell and see, for several weeks. What did you find?"

"Not much. Apparently he hasn´t been here in a while. "Hotch's voice sounded frustrated at what they had found or rather what they hadn´t.

"Hotch, JJ isn´t here. The son of a bitch has been one step ahead of us since we arrived. This was planned, just like all those people in the street! "Derek was furious now, the realization that the UnSub was, somehow, taunting them infuriated him and knowing that their friend was still with him angered him even more.

"I know. This is just a game to him to prove his superiority. Meet us outside. "After hanging up Morgan told Emily what they had spoken.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, kicking a furniture that was close as she took her head with one hand, the pain was begging to rise again.

"Hey hey, remembers what the doctor said" The dark agent warned her.

"I don´t care what the doctor said! JJ is probably worse than me right now. So I think it isn´t right to be worry about me while she´s going through all this!"Emily shouted making emphasis with her hands.

"I know and I understand, but hurting yourself it´s not gonna help her! You need to be at your hundred percent if you want to find her."They were now face to face and he was staring into her eyes.

"You're right, it's just ..." And finally noticing what had been hanging in her friend´s eyes, Morgan spoke.

"Emily this wasn´t your fault. Do you hear me? It's Farley's fault, not yours, nor JJ's. His.

"Keep telling me that and I may start to believe it."Emily said finally.

"As many as necessary. Now, let´s go with the rest. "Both agents climbed the stairs and went to meet the rest of the team. They were beside a SUV, with Garcia on the phone.

"Garcia, I need you to look for any other property owned by Farley or his mother." Hotch ordered.

"I'm on it, but they don´t seem to have anything more than the house you are right now." The blonde said sadly.

"He must have her in a meaningful place for him, perhaps childhood place. Assuming it started at that time." Emily explained. "Reid you said that this house was right on the edge of the comfort zone."

"Yeah right on the edge" He said nodding.

"What are you thinking Kid?" Rossi asked studying her face.

"It's something I had thought while talking to JJ before the press conference." the brunette said remembering that moment.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"He attacked these women in a specific area because of the house. What if the house is not important? What if it was just a coincidence that it was close to this area? I mean… I think the place should be closer and not at the edge. "Prentiss clarified.

"So, what you're saying is that there is another place, closer to the comfort zone than this house?" Morgan said crossing his arms.

"Something like that ... it's just something that crossed my mind at the time and then again when Reid indicated the location of the house." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I think you have a valid point there Prentiss" Rossi indicated understanding the logic of Emily. Hotch Looked at the team and then directed his attention to Penelope.

"Garcia, extend your search to the entire Farley family" The silence was only interrupted by the sound of keys being pressed rapidly.

"Try to focus your search in isolated places." Reid said.

"I found something!" The extravagant blonde exclaimed excitedly. "Hope is the thing you are looking for."

"Tell us more baby Girl" Derek told her while looking expectant the cell phone just like the rest of the team as they listened intently to what the analyst was saying.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know please! I already have the next chapter and I´ll update it tonight or tomorrow promise. **

**Ps: There are like 2 or 3 more chapters and then it´ll be over T.T (noo! sobbing), but I already have the idea for another fic so keep your eyes open ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta da! See here is the new chapter. Just for you guys and it´s longer and Thank you so much for the comments, I really appreciate them.**

**Again, sorry for the mistakes I´m working on getting a beta. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter X:**

"Tell me Jennifer, do you have a family?" John asked as he approached her and when she didn´t respond took her by the hair forcing her to look at him. "I asked you a question! Do you have a family? "

"What do you care?" JJ replied with anger in her voice, she wasn´t going to tell him about her family so easily.

"TELL ME! I_ need_ to know ... "He screamed staring into her eyes and holding her hair firmly while putting something metal on her left cheek. JJ felt the knife over her face, but she never looked away from him.

"Why?" Press the blonde. Perhaps by doing this, she could buy some time for her team so they could find her.

"Why do I need to know?" he repeated using a lower pitch. "You said, you weren´t like her ... that not all of them were like her..."

"It´s true. Not all women are the same and it's horrible what happened to you, but you can stop this, you can decide to finally end it." Hearing this John lower the knife and began to think in JJ´s words. She hoped her words were enough to convince him of what she was saying.

But apparently that was not going to happen, John moved his gaze from the floor to JJ again and put the knife in the position where this was a few seconds ago. His eyes were different, JJ noticed.

"Liar..." he said "you're lying! You´re just saying it to escape. All of you are the same, liars, awful people. "His voice began to rise and his eyes reflected pure anger.

"It´s not a lie! It's the truth ... "JJ tried to reason but it was impossible. The words weren´t working on him and Jennifer knew. Now her only hope was the team.

"Now... What should I do first?"He began to think, moving the knife gently against the blonde's cheek. "Oh I know, let's play something. What if I ask you something and if the answer doesn´t convince me, well ... we'll see what happens. "He took a chair that was in a corner of the basement and leaving it in front of JJ proceeded to take a seat.

"Oh but first ..." John approached the blonde and with a swift move of his arm cut JJ´s arm, leaving a trail blood. JJ released cry surprise by the attack. "That was for not answering my first question." He said.

"We weren´t even playing at the time." she reproached him through clenched teeth.

"We weren´t? Really? O my fault then. "He laughed."Okay first question. What is your favorite color? "

The question came as a surprise to JJ "_He is joking right?"_ She thought.

"Come on Jennifer! Is not that hard! I made it easy for you, ´cause you know what they say about blondes." he teased.

Looking into his eyes she answered "Blue".

"See it wasn´t that hard. Now let's make it a little more... complicated. Who is the strongest member of your team? "This was the idea, thought JJ.

"Why do you want to know that? What would you get from my answer? "The blonde asked.

"I am the one asking the questions here Jennifer not you, but I'll make an exception this time. I want to know two things. First! I want to know the people who think they are so smart that they could catch me and second…I want to know how real you are ... Now answer my question."

JJ knew she had no other choice more than to answer his questions.

"All are strong" She replied infuriating him once again. John got up, but this time he placed his hands around her neck squeezing slightly.

"You think you're smart! Don´t you want to live? "Shouted, squeezing her neck even tighter.

"Yes! ... you didn´t specify ... strength... for me all of them ... are strong ..." JJ said, trying to breathe as much as possible with her airways being squeezed by the UnSub. It was becoming a hard thing to do.

He released her and watched JJ for a few seconds while she tried to catch her breath. Taking the knife again he buried it with all his strength in JJ´s right leg. She let out a piercing scream at the pain of the unexpected attack.

"Let's see if that teaches you to not play games with me." Farley said walking back to the trunk, leaving the sharp object dipped in JJ's thigh. "Now answer me this, who is the smartest of your team? And don´t say anything stupid or it´ll be much worse Jennifer." and taking the stick again, sat down across from her.

"All are pretty smart, but I have to say… Spencer, because _he_ _is_ a genius." JJ smiled at the memory of his best friend, the awkward and unsociable, but tender and loyal Dr. Reid.

"I see ... For a group of really smart agents and a genius, they sure are having some trouble finding you _**and**_ me. Don´t you think?" He was enjoying the moment; His idea was; not only physically hurt JJ, but mentally as well. Talking about the people she trusts with her life and pointing that they weren't there to save her. JJ knew the trick, but that didn´t mean it didn´t hurt.

"They will come… I know they will." She assured him.

"I like the faith you have in them Jennifer, really, it makes you ... much ... fun and rare. Now next question, who is the stupidest member? '

This was a question she would not answer, couldn´t answer. It was an impossible question.

"No one." JJ said almost in a whisper, her breathing was becoming more and more difficult and the pain in her leg was almost unbearable, she was also worried that it was bleeding too much.

"I think you didn´t understand the rules of the game. Apparently it's true what they say about blondes" John said approaching and raising his arm with the stick hitting her in the stomach. JJ bit her lip suppressing a cry.

Just as he was about to strike a second time a noise was heard from upstairs. JJ's heart stopped, listening intently her face brightened. It was her team, her family, they were here.

John panicked; the talking and being focused on JJ prevented him from noticing the arrival of the FBI.

"Shit!" He exclaimed angrily while pacing.

"Listen, you have the opportunity to give up and surrender. You can end this once and for all… "JJ told him.

"You know? You're right about something, I can finish this ... but not the way you'd like." He took a small knife from his back pocket and walked towards her.

"_This is it"_ JJ thought. She was going to die in this place, with her family so close to find her, without the opportunity of saying goodbye. Living Will and Henry the two most important men in her life, her everything.

Outside of where Farley had JJ the FBI, with local police, were planning entry.

"All right listen. We will split into groups just like before and we´ll take the same positions, understood? We have the place surrounded, there's no way he can escape from this place." Hotch said and seeing all nod, gave the order to take positions.

"_Hold on JJ we're here" _Emily thought as she waited with Morgan. This time they entered quietly.

_"Clear"_

_"Clear"_

It was the only sound as they went through the first floor. Emily and Morgan ran into the only closed door.

"Ready?" Derek asked. The detective and Emily nodded weapons ready. Opening the door with a single blow, the three officers went downstairs to the basement, flashlights ready, due to poor illumination.

The scene in front of them stopped them in their track. John was near the wall opposite the stairs, holding a nearly unconscious JJ with a knife placed in her neck.

"Don´t move or I swear that I´ll cut her neck." Farley threatened. He wasn´t agitated, he seemed rather annoyed, this was something that worried the agents.

"Put the knife down Ferley. We have the place surrounded, you have nowhere to go." Morgan said with his gun pointing directly in front of him, trying to find a way to stop him without hurting his friend.

"What if I don´t do it? From what I can see you are the ones that have more to lose here. What do you say my dear Jennifer? "He said pulling her even closer to him and pressing the knife harder causing some blood to appear.

"John, listen." It was Emily who spoke this time. Her hands were raise a little, showing John that she just wanted to talk. Emily slowly approached them, but always leaving a space between her and Morgan´s gun.

"What are you doing?" Wonder Farley.

"I just want to talk." She caught the Farley's attention making him lose a bit his grip on JJ.

"What your mother did to you wasn´t fair, but this is not the way to get over it. Not all women are like her, I´m sure you must know some pretty decent girls."Morgan looked quickly between Emily and the subject. At that time the rest of the team joined them trying to alter as little as possible the situation. "Let Jennifer go and maybe we can work something okay, maybe we could get you some help, okay? No one can hurt you now, your mother is gone. You don´t need to keep going with this. "As she spoke, Emily got closer and closer to them, leaving enough room for Morgan to take the shot if necessary.

"No, no! That´s a lie! ... all must pay and you, you´re just like them! You're just justifying their wickedness! "Now he was more agitated, he was vulnerable and Emily took that opportunity.

"No I'm not! John, look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying." He did and he wasn´t sure of what was in Emily´s eyes. Now he was confused.

"No! This is wrong! "JJ, who had been listening intently to the exchange between her friend and Farley, looked up looking directly into Emily´s eyes. In that moment she knew what to do and gathering the last strength she had left pushed her body backward, taking them both against the wall. The movement of the blonde took the man by surprise and without wasting more time JJ hit him in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to lose his grip on her.

JJ threw herself forward, falling into the brunette´s arms. It took John almost nothing to recover and seeing both women defenseless, he run to them with knife in hand, but was thrown to the ground by the force of three bullets connecting directly with his chest.

"JJ! Jen! Can you hear me?" Emily shouted, worry in her face and voice. JJ opened her eyes slightly.

"You came... I knew you would." She said looking behind the brunette. Reid, who had approached quickly after Morgan shot Farley, was now kneeling beside his best friend.

"Hey, don´t worry JJ it´s over. Just hold on a little more, ok?"The youngest profiler said.

"Ok ..." was the only answer he got before she closed her eyes.

"JJ! Jen! Jennifer, wake up! Come on Jen! "Emily begged.

"She lost too much blood" Reid said looking at the knife in the blonde's leg.

"We have to get that out of there and stop the bleeding," Emily said. By now the rest of the team was beside them.

"We can´t! If we do it we could make more damage to her leg." The concern in Reid´s face was reflected in everyone.

"Then, what do we do?"

"Give me your shirt Morgan" Derek didn´t protest and handed it quickly.

"Okay now I need you to make a tourniquet right over the wound to stop the blood flow." Morgan did as he was told.

"Where is the ambulance?" Hotch yelled.

"They just arrived" Detective Morrison said with a concern look.

"Did you hear that Jen? Help is here" Emily had tears in her eyes one slipped down her cheek, but was quickly wiped away.

The paramedics began to move the team so they could have a better access to JJ, but Emily kept her hold in the hand of his friend and JJ did the same.

"Agent can tell me your name?"One of the paramedics asked checking her pulse, while the other took care of the leg wound.

"Jennifer ..." was all she could say.

"Ok Jennifer I need you to stay awake, ok? You are in good hands now."Placing her on the gurney they began to wheel her to the ambulance. The rest of the team was behind them and Emily's hand still holding JJ´s.

Once in the ambulance Hotch told Emily to go with JJ and that they´ll be following the ambulance in the vehicles.

"Come on JJ you are strong. You´re one of the strongest person I know, so you stay alive, ok? We need you, Will and Henry need you. You can´t leave them." Emily looked at her friend who had lost consciousness a few minutes ago.

"Ma'am, you´re bleeding" The man said to Emily. She took the hand, that wasn´t holding JJ, to her head and noticed the wetness in the area where the UnSub had hit her. She knew she had ripped it open, but she would take care of that later because now JJ was her only concern.

"It's nothing, really. I'll get it seeing when we get to the hospital. Now just take care of her, please." She said without taking her eyes off Jennifer.

"You sure?" He insisted.

"Yeah, I´m sure." She said leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

**Now tell me. Did you like it? What´s going to happen to JJ now? :O Is Emily really ok? **

**PS: I don´t know when I´ll be able to update next chapter because I´m out of town and I don´t have much time, but I´ll do my best. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my readers, now I know it´s been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii iiittttt too long since my last updated but I had a lot of things to do and I´m so sorry.**

**Enjoy this one and thanks you all for staying with me. (All mistakes are mine)**

* * *

**Chapter XI:**

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Emily had to let go of JJ's hand and let the doctors take her to the emergency room.

"Please let her be ok." The brunette begged to whoever was listening.

"Emily!" The rest of the team approached her. "What happened?"

"They took her inside a few seconds ago... she looked so ... fragile."

"We know. JJ is strong, she´ll make it, you'll see" Rossi said.

"Yes ..." but she couldn´t say more. Emily lost her balance and Derek reacted immediately holding her in place.

"Wow there. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It must be the fatigue of the day. "She tried to assure them.

"Emily, you´re bleeding!" Reid exclaimed.

_"Shit, I almost forgot"_ thought bringing her hand to the bleeding area.

"You must have torn the stitches." The genius said worried.

"I'm fine. It´s not as bad as it looks. "

"Prentiss go get it checked" Hotch said.

"No! I'm not leaving until we know how JJ is doing. "She fought back.

"Emily ..." started telling Hotch and before the brunette could protest he continued. "It could be serious, remember that the hit wasn´t less. And note that it's probable that we may not know anything until within a few hours."

Resigned she nodded "You´ll tell me if something happens, right?"

"Of course, now go. You don´t want JJ to kick your ass for not taking care of yourself or worse ours for not taking care of you. "Aaron said smiling.

"Okay you're right." She sigh "Did you call Will and Sandy?" She asked before leaving.

"I called Will, but he doesn´t answer, I will try again." Rossi said.

"Okay, see you in a while" And without further ado Emily and Derek went looking for someone who could help them.

* * *

"Damn!" The brunette exclaimed while the doctor sutured the wound, again.

"Agent Prentiss, I thought I had been quite clear when I said that you should take it easy." said annoyed.

"Not much experience with agents? Morgan asked entertained with the situation.

"No. Should I assume you all are this stubborn?"

"Yes, but she ... well she is just more stubborn" He said sharing a smile with the doctor.

"I'm sure you're ... Crap!"

"That´ll be all" the young doctor said as he put a patch to the wound. "I hope this time you follow my instructions. I'll give you something for the swelling and the pain."

"Thank you Doctor" she said getting up from the bed.

"Agent Prentiss wait ..." He left the sentence midway as he looked at the brunette's eyes. "I was going to suggest that you stay overnight for observation, but ..."

"I can´t ..." she interrupted, only to be interrupted by him.

"I know, I know. I heard what happened to your colleague and I understand you wanting to be with her… So I´ll leave you go on one condition "She waited for him to continue" I need you to promise me that you won´t push yourself and that this time you WILL take it easy ... well, if possible. And if at any time you feel dizzy or nauseous come find me immediately, okay? "His voice was pure concern.

Emily nodded "I promise and thanks for your concern"

"Don´t worry Doc. I´ll keep an eye on her." Morgan said putting his arm around her friend walking back to the waiting room.

Just before going through the doors, linking their corridor with the room where the others were, Emily stopped.

"What´s wrong?" The tall dark agent asked.

Emily stared at him, her eyes reflected sadness and concern. It was the first time he saw her this way, even after Doyle he had never seen her like this.

"I´m scared Derek" her words almost a whisper.

Approaching her and holding her against his chest, Morgan began to reassure her. "Hey, hey. You know she is strong, perhaps the strongest among us. She'll be fine, you'll see. Soon, she´ll be back to scold me for bother Reid, go out with you and Penelope and spending time with Will and Henry and taking care of us like she always do."

"I know ... it's just ... I still think I should have done more to help, perhaps if only ..."

"Emily stop, stop tortured yourself with that. It wasn´t your fault, he was one step ahead of us from the beginning. It's all **His **fault, you hear me? "Their faces were inches from each other. Their eyes lost in one another. Emily was the first to reduce the gap between them, understanding what the brunette wanted, Derek close the gap even more. Their lips only inches away, she closed her eyes and he took her face in his hands. The delicate touch of their soft lips in that first movement caused a current to pass through their bodies. The soft kiss lasted only seconds; for them it seemed more than that. Moving away from his embrace, slowly, she opened her eyes.

"I ... it was ..." was all Emily could articulate.

"Sorry Em, it was wrong ... I didn´t ... I mean yes, but ..." His words were stopped by her lips crashing against his, again.

"Thanks. I needed that. "She said smiling and hugging him.

"Anytime princess, anytime" Morgan answered, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know, JJ told me the team had a little bet going on, of course organized by some computer geek." She said after a moment raising her head enough to look at Morgan's eyes without breaking the hug.

"Really?" He said in his usual playful tone "I'll have to talk to her"

"We should go back, I really want to know if they know something about Jen" Emily said after a while.

"Ok… Wait Em" Morgan took his partner's hand before she crossed the door. "What happened ... I really want to continue it, I mean ... I don´t want you to think it was just some heat of the moment or something like that." He assured her

"I want that, too, Derek. Now come on. We will have time to speak calmly once this calm down a little. "And exchanging one last smile they both went to the waiting room.

"Were you able to communicate with Will?" Hotch asked Rossi as he walked back to the waiting room.

"Yes. He was in a meeting so he couldn´t answer before. I told him what happened, well most of it. Said he was on his wait with Henry. " Both agents looked at each other for a few seconds, understanding that after what happened in the bank, this would be another devastating blow to them.

"I think ..." Hotch's cell phone started ringing interrupting him. "Hotchner" said leaving the room.

"Sir, how is my girl? Do you know something? I need to know, I have been reading about cases and articles about things like this…but, well they haven´t helped me... "

"Garcia, breathe." Hotch told the nervous analyst with a calm tone. Listening as she did what she was told, Hotch continued. "We don´t know anything, yet. But I promise when we know I´ll call and fill you in, all right. "

"Am ... about that ... I don´t think that´ll be possible." She said a little frightened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, well ... I'm a few minutes from the airport ... " She waited for his response, Hotch smiled, somehow, he knew she would do something like this.

"We'll see you in a few hours then" Hotch went back with the team after saying goodbye to Garcia and found Emily and Derek sitting waiting too. He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Doc said I needed to rest and take it easy and that is what I do while I wait with you." He just looked at her, words were not necessary, he understood.

Just then one of the doctors came through the doors. "Jennifer Jareau?" Everyone approached him.

"How is she?" Was Reid who asked the question. The doctor's eyes betrayed nothing, which frightened them even more.

"I'm Dr. Thomas. I assume that all are family. "

"We are her co-workers, but we are family," said Morgan. The doctor smiled, it wasn't the first time he updated a group of agents for police officers about a friend, he understood.

"She is stable and recovering right now." A collective sigh of relief was heard. Their faces somewhat relieved to learn that her friend was out of danger.

"But ..." said Rossi.

"When Agent Jareau arrived she had two broken and one fractured rib. She also had a severe concussion and a cut on her right arm which, fortunately, didn´t need stitches. Her leg is what concerns us most. "He said in a somber tone all the agents listened intently to what he was saying.

"How bad?" Emily asked.

"Well the wound resulted in enough blood loss so she is very weak right now. The knife did not cause any tendon damage, fortunately, but it did cause damage to the muscle so it needs to be immobile for at least three weeks and then she will have to perform therapy to regain mobility and let the leg heal fully. "

"Well there be sequel?" Spencer asked it was the thing that concerns him the most.

"I feel pretty optimist about her recovery and I think in a couple of month her leg will be just as new. She may have some kind of bother in the area but it´s normal."

"Is there more Doctor?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, one more thing. We will have her under observation for a few days due to the concussion, but we hope not to have to operate and let the swelling subsides by itself. If otherwise, we´ll have no other choice. "

"Then she´ll fine?"

"Yes definitely. It´ll be slow, but eventually she will be just fine. I have to say, she is quite lucky and strong. I am sure that with your support she´ll make a full recovery. "

"Thank you Doctor. Can we see her? Hotch asked while shaking hands.

"In these cases I would let just one of you in her room, but knowing what happened I will allow all of you with her for a few minutes, and after you will have to follow the normal schedule and rules of visits." Thomas said sympathetically.

"Thanks again, Doctor."

"No problems…Oh and she is under the influence of painkillers to reduce the pain, but at the same time we try to keep her awake for a while due to bruising." And with that he left, but not before indicating the room where JJ was.

* * *

The team was in front of JJ's room ready for what awaited them on the other side of the doors. It wasn´t the first time they faced a situation like this, and probably not the last one. But this was JJ, was a scenario that had never happened, at least not with her.

Reid was who approached the door and opening it slowly entered followed by the rest of the team. The image of her impacted them. There, lying on the bed was the blonde; her face reflected what happened a few hours ago. She was pale and with a bruise on her forehead and in her left eye. Obviously there were more, but they weren´t in sight. Her leg was immobilized and on a support.

"Oh Jen ..." Emily approached the bed and bringing a chair, sat beside her friend taking her hand, Reid imitate the actions of her and took a seat on the other side. They were silent, all staring at her partner. Thought of would have happened if they had not found her in time invaded their heads while listening to her subtly heart bits reflected by one of the machines. After a few minutes Rossi offered to bring some food for all, Morgan went with him.

Just seconds later Emily felt some pressure on the hand holding JJ´s. She straightened quickly capturing the attention of Hotch and Spencer.

"I think she squeezed my hand!" The brunette explained. "JJ? Can you hear me Jen?" Nothing. "Jen squeeze my hand if you hear me." Pressure was mild, but there it was.

"I'll call the doctor." Hotch said before leaving the room.

"JJ can open your eyes?" Reid asked. Her eyelids began to move; apparently it was a difficult task just trying to do it.

"C´mon Jen, open your eyes." Emily insisted and she opened her eyes slowly. JJ took in her surrender, trying to adjust to the light and trying to remember where she was. She immediately realized that she wasn´t alone in the room, someone else was with her. Her eyes widened remembering part of the previews events _"The UnSub!"_ She thought and frightened tried to get up only to fall back in bed because of the pain in her ribs and both agents that were there with her.

Noticing the panic in the blonde´s eyes both agents began to assure her that she was ok.

"Hey, Hey! Jen is Emily and Reid. It´s just us. "

"You're safe now JJ, just calm down please, you could cause more damage to your body." Reid told her noticing the pain in her eyes. Realizing who was talking and seeing that there was no danger, JJ began to calm down.

"What happened? Where are we? "The girl asked disoriented, but before he could answer Hotch came back with the Doctor and a nurse.

"Hi Jennifer. I'm Dr. Thomas, how are you feeling? "

"I'm not sure…Kind of dizzy and with a headache. "She said honestly.

"That in normal is due to the hit you suffered." The doctor explained while the nurse checked her vitals. "Now I'll make you some questions and I need you to answer me honestly, alright? Then I´ll inform you of your situation, okay?" JJ looked at his three friends present and then back to the doctor before saying yes.

"Ok. Can you tell me the date? "

"February, 2013… not sure what day" She answered.

"It´s okay. Now, do you feel any pain or discomfort in addition to those you just told me? "

"Yeah ... I think ... my leg bothers me ..." She tried to clear her mind. _"Why it is so hard to concentrate? damn it!"_ She reproached herself. "I'm tired." She concluded trying to end the examination.

Seeing the frustration on her face Thomas preferred to leave the questions and begin to explain the same thing he had said to the team before. When asked if she had any questions JJ shook her head and added.

"I have questions, but…I don´t think you can answer them, thanks you." Referring to the fact that her questions weren't health related.

"Okay then a nurse will come later to see and treat your leg wound."He wrote something on paper at the foot of her bed before leaving. "See you in a couple of hours" And with that he left.

"What happened? How did you guys find me? "JJ asked intently watching her friends, waiting for someone to clarify the clouds on her head.

* * *

**Now There´ll be 2 more chapters and...end (sobbing) I´m writting them now so I may have a surprice later today ;) As always please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the last chapter I hope you had enjoyed the story as much I did. **

**It took me some time but I did it. Now go read. (I own nothing and all mistakes are mine only)**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

"First thing JJ. What do you remember? "Hotch started. While they would explain what had happened, they needed to know what the blonde remembered.

Frowning slightly as if trying to remember JJ began to recap what happened. "I ... We were running behind the UnSub and... there was a lot of people. You guys were trap so Em and I followed behind him ... "she frowned again her eyes were distant."We got to the alley and ... He wasn´t there, it was getting dark and we decided to go back and wait for you when ..." Her eyes widened looking at Emily. "Oh my gosh Em! He hit you! Are you okay? You were bleeding and ... "

"Jen stop." The brunette said, she couldn´t help but be touched by her friend´s concern, even though she was in worse conditions, but was something innate in her, to worry about everyone. "I'm fine; it's just a bruise, nothing serious." Technically, it was true, in part. But Emily wasn´t going to worry JJ, not now.

"What else do you remember?" Reid asked her.

"He made me kick both guns ... He had a gun pointed to your head while holding you, so I did." She said looking at her friend. Sad for not had being able to think of another way to get them out of that situation.

"Okay JJ" Emily assured her.

"Then he threw a rope and told me to tie my hands, when I bent down to take it he hit my head and just as I was about to get up I felt the cloth on my face. That's all I remember until I woke up in that basement. "All agents felt awful about what happened, but to hear everything from her and to know about the attack made them sick and anger ran through them. They were happy that the bastard was dead but also wished he had paid in a longer way.

Noticing the efforts that JJ had to make just to talk and try to help to end the case once and for with her statement. Hotch decided to leave the questioning for another time. The well-being of her friend was more important right now.

"I think its okay with that JJ. We'll let you rest and will continue tomorrow."The unit chief suggested.

Nodding slightly JJ let out a breath she had been holding for a while. Looking at her coworkers she asked again how they had found her.

"The truth is, It was Garcia with her magic." Rossi told her and JJ couldn´t help but smile.

Morgan, who was now leaning against the wall right next to her bed and therefore, next to Emily, started talking.

"She noticed a car in the videos and began to follow it. It was the same guy that we saw in the tapes. She followed him for a few blocks to catch the plate number. His name was John Farley, the vehicle was his mother´s. We went to his house but he was not there, nor you. We found his mother in the basement, dead. "

"We noticed that the house was too in the edge of the comfort zone,"

"So you thought it was not really the place that he held the women." JJ interrupted Reid. Everyone noticed the use of women instead of victims.

"We did. We decided to look for a place more focused in that area and it had to be isolated, too. "

"It turns out that Farley's parents owned a small textile shop in which they also lived. When the business went down the father left the mother and their newborn baby."Rossi explained.

Having heard all that they had to say, JJ try to accommodate slightly in bed to a sitting position. Noticing that the mere fact of making this simple movement caused her incredible pain and fatigue, she just returned to her prior position.

"God this is frustrating!" The blonde said softly. Ignoring the worried looks from her friends, JJ looked to Derek. "You said it was,"

"What?" The agent asked rather puzzled.

"You said his name was Farley." She explained.

Morgan looked right into her eyes, knowing where she wanted to go with her question. "He´s dead Jajey, he won´t hurt anyone else ever again."

"I´m sorry you had to do it Derek." She said sad. Thinking that her friend had to take someone life again, even if it was a bad guy, it was something that really saddened her and more if it was to save her.

"It´s okay Blondie. You do whatever it takes to protect your family. "He said, smiling. Those were the same words JJ said to Garcia a few years ago. She understood.

"Thanks," She said, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. "To all of you, thank you."

"No need to thank us Jen, you know that" Emily said squeezing her hand. Enjoying the silent with her friends and family she recalled that there was someone missing, well actually more than one.

"Will!" She said suddenly.

"Dave called him. He and Henry are on their way and so is Garcia. "Hotch assured JJ.

"I see. Thanks "Then a nurse came into the room with several things in her hands.

"I have to ask you to leave for a few minutes." She said placing the tray with several medical implements in the inside, beside the blonde´s bed. The team started to leave the room one by one and just as Emily began to rise from her seat JJ squeezed her hand making her stop.

"Em ... can you stay with me?" She asked trying not to show how vulnerable she felt at the moment. Noticing how hard this was for her friend Emily nodded.

"Yes of course if I may." Emily inquired. The nurse who was already aware of what had happened smiled and nodded.

"All right Jennifer I will take a look at your leg wound and then I´m gonna put a new bandage on it. But I need you to sit a moment. "She just nodded."Agent can you help me?" The young woman asked Emily. She thought it would be better if Emily helped with that.

"What do I do?"

"I need you to help her sit. Because of the broken ribs it´ll be more difficult and painful if she try to do it alone. Your help may alleviate some of the pain. "She explained.

Approaching and positioning next to the blonde, Emily began to help. After a few seconds JJ was fully seated on the bed and the nurse began her work.

Carefully removing the bandage around the wound the two women were able to see more clearly the cut on JJ´s leg. It was sutured already, but that didn´t lessen how painful and long it was. Because of the damage to the muscle the doctors had to open it a bit more to repair it so that the damage was as minor as possible. The wound was almost as long as a pen and was all swollen.

"Will the scar be the same size?" Jennifer asked.

"No, it´ll be smaller and less ..."

"Disgusting." JJ Joked.

"Yes something like that." After cleaning and wrapping the wound with a new bandage, the nurse said goodbye and left. JJ saw that her friend was still with her eyes glued to her leg, a shadow of guilt hanging in her brown eyes.

"Em is not your fault," She said. The brunette was about to protest but was interrupted by JJ.

"No Emily. I know what you´re gonna say. None of this is your fault. The decisions made in the field were taken by the two of us. Both decided to follow Farley to the alley, both went on his search. "

"I know, but I should have realized it was a trap,"

"Emily! Stop right there. There was no way of knowing what he had planned. Tell me something, did you know that all those people would be on the streets at that precise moment? Did you know that the alley door would be open and that his car was on the other side? "

"No" she whispered.

"We had no idea what was going to happen and I'm sure I'm not the first one telling you this." She said, raising an eyebrow. "if the roles were reversed I´m hundred percent sure that you'd be saying the same to me or to Derek or to Spence or any other member in this team."

"You're right, as always. Why are you always right?" The brunette asked.

"It's my special ability." JJ said smiling and winking.

"Sure. But seriously Jen you always worry for us, you're always there for us so now let us be there for you. If you need to talk or anything I will be there just like the rest of the team. "

"I know Emily and thanks." The young agent said, both stared at each other for a few seconds until the others came back to the room.

"We came to say goodbye. We will go to the hotel and we´ll be back ... "Hotch looked at his watch."In a couple of hours" He said finally noticing how late it was.

"Okay. You guys really need a break, you look awful." JJ Joked.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky to be in a hospital." Morgan threatened.

"Ooh I'm shaking." She told him moving her shoulders like she was shaking.

"Night JJ" Reid said hugging her. "I'm glad you're with us."

"Me, too, Spence. Now go to sleep. "And one by one the team left the room. Once outside Emily stopped. Realizing that they lacked and agent Morgan turned around seeing Emily standing in front of the window that overlooked the room that had come out.

"Hey guys give me a minute." Morgan said, looking at the reason for his request Hotch nodded.

"We'll see you at the hotel; we will leave one of the vehicles." He said, nodding again.

"Emily you need to rest, Jajey´s gonna be fine." Morgan said resting his hands on his partner´s shoulders.

"I know but ... I can´t leave her Derek, really I just can´t. "The brunette's eyes showed all the feelings inside her at the time. Seeing that this was the only way Emily would actually rest he gave in.

"Okay, I understand. Let me go get some things before I go back to the hotel. "And with that he left. A few minutes later she saw him appear in the hallway with a blanket a pillow and a bag.

"What is all this?" She exclaimed indicating everything he had in his hands.

"If you stay here, you need to be comfortable and I´m sure you haven´t eaten anything so I brought you something." The dark agent said moving the bag.

"Thanks, but where did you get all this?"

"Well those are the perks of being Derek Morgan." He said moving his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, smartass." Emily replied not very amused by that statement.

Smiling in his charming Morgan way, he put everything under one arm and with the other took Emily by the waist pulling her closer to him. "Is that jealousy?" Wonder with fun.

"No!"

"Yeah right." And closing the gap between them he kissed her. Emily immediately replied deepening the kiss. The feeling she had felt the first time they kissed was stronger now. The kiss was security, confidence and a promise.

Moving away slowly with their eyes fixed on one another he smiled. "I can get used to this." He told her still holding her by the waist.

"Yeah me too." She leaned over giving him a little kiss goodbye.

Emily entered the room again, seeing that JJ had her eyes closed she assumed she was sleeping so the brunette try to make as little noise as possible. Emily placed all the stuffs Morgan had given her over the chair where Reid had been hours before and then took the bag and sat on the other side.

"Where did you get all this?" Asked in a whisper.

"Maybe in the factory of love." The blonde responded with a mocking voice.

"Geez! Jennifer you scared the hell out of me! "Emily exclaimed with her hand holding the edge of the chair.

JJ started laughing she couldn´t believe her friend's face and stopped almost immediately because of the pain.

"Oh god ... Oh" JJ said breathing slowly. "Sorry. I had to say it."

"Haha very funny." Both were silent. "Did you see it?"

"Yep. I can't believe it, I'm gone for a while and I miss everything. "Said exaggerating her voice and then added with a more serious tone."Tell me what happened?"

Emily and JJ talked for hours about Derek and the brunette, JJ and Will, Henry, the team and anything not related to what happened in the last three days. Emily only stopped when she saw the effort the blonde had to do to stay awake.

"We should stop."

"Okay." She helped JJ again to lie down on the bed and then Emily settled in the chair next to her.

"Em"

"Yes" She muttered, her eyes closed.

"Why don´t you lie down next to me. The bed is big enough for two and I'm sure your neck and back will thank you later. "JJ said with her eyes closed.

"You sure? I don´t want to hurt you. "This time one of her eyes was open.

Turning her head to look at her friend, JJ smiled. "You won´t and I'm sure. C´mon climb here." JJ said hitting the empty side of the bed. Obeying and thanking the gesture Emily leaned next to her friend.

"Good night Emily see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jen and I'm happy to be able to see you tomorrow." She said moving closer to her.

"Me too Em, me too."

"Will, Henry and Garcia will be here first thing in the morning so you better rest."

The only respond Emily heard was some kind of muttering. Yes she was happy to see her friend again tomorrow and the other days and she thanked the entire team for that.

**Fin...**

* * *

**So I thought it´ll be better to end the story here. Because it was a Emily/JJ thing and I think it was kind of nice to end with just the two of them.**

**Tell me what you think and if you want me to add another chapter maybe a one-shot or something.**

**Thank you for reading! (I´am already starting my next story is not related to this one).**


End file.
